


Obey Me! Shall we Date? Retelling...

by Awesomemedic78



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Densa1, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, NIghtmare Senshi (Saraphin), Other, Retelling, Sinclairs are back, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, bare with me lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomemedic78/pseuds/Awesomemedic78
Summary: A retelling of Obey Me! Shall We Date? I decided that it needed a good ol' fleshed-out version. I know there are some out there that are doing the same. I changed some things. I added several OCs. This is not a reverse harem or harem story. Read Enjoy.Following the storyline for the most part, until I decide to not follow it.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Levi | Leviathan/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A retelling of Obey Me! Shall We Date? I decided that it needed a good ol' fleshed-out version. I know there are some out there that are doing the same. I changed some things. I added several OCs. This is not a reverse harem or harem story. Read Enjoy.
> 
> Following the storyline for the most part, until I decide to not follow it.

Obey Me! Shall We Date?

_Just before the dawn of mankind~_

“Father I do not wish to be the bride of some creation that you made. I want to have my own choice in who I fall in love with and be with for the rest of my life. Michael and Gaberial are permitted to do so as well as Lucifer and Mammon if any of them choose. Why must I bear the burden and be forced into this relationship with this...this human?!” Lilith pleaded.

“Lilith, this is not up for discussion. I am your father. You will do as I tell you no questions asked.” The All-Father demanded with a stern look.

Lucifer stepped forward and started to say something about this issue. The All-Father held up his hand, “No Lucifer. I will not hear what you have to say on your sister’s behalf. Now, Lilith, be a good daughter and go meet your new husband, Adam.” He smiled as two tall male angels stood beside her and they vanished from the Heavenly kingdom.

Within hours in the heavenly realm, Lilith was back. She stood before her father with a ramrod-straight back and arms crossed, “No. I spent two days with that man. I refused to spend any more time with him.”

The All-Father let out a sigh, “If that is how you feel, but know this daughter of mine, I will not have my children refusing my will. I banish you from the heavenly realms…”

Lucifer stepped forward, “That is not fair, father. If you do that I will raise an army of angels and rebel against you.” He warned.

The All-Father chuckled, “You would not, my son…”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes on his father and turned on his heels and left the throne room.

~~~~~~

Lucifer knelt on the ground of Hell and held Lilith as she was bleeding out from a mortal wound to the abdomen. “I have you sister. Don’t die, please. I did everything I could to save you…”

“That’s a nasty bit of a wound she has there and it is so curious to see angels from the Celestial Realm down here in the Devildom.” said an intrigued voice as he approached Lucifer and Lilith.

Lucifer looked up at the demon with the golden eyes and oddly warm smile. “I can save her, but for a price. Everything has a price here in Devildom. My name is Diavolo, crown prince of the Underworld,” He introduced himself.

Lucifer looked at the demon and then at his fading sister then back at the demon. Tears brimming in his eyes, “If it means you’ll ensure that she stays alive, I’ll make any sacrifice I have to…” he started to say.

Diavolo grinned like he had won the lottery, “Oh I like this.”

“...Diavolo, I hereby pledge my loyalty and allegiance to you.” Lucifer finished.

Lilith vanished from Lucifer’s embrace. He was startled and stood to confront Diavolo, “What did you do? Did you save her? Is she alive?” He questioned the demon with anxiety thick in his voice.

Diavolo chuckled, “Of course I saved her, but she will live her life out in the human realm as one of them. She will be able to live and die among humans as they do.” he smiled warmly.

Lucifer ran a shaky hand through his jet black hair, “I...I suppose that is better than being dead. Now, shall we get down to business? I seemed to have pledged myself to you and am unable to return to the heavenly realm as I’m sure that my brothers are here as well and in the same boat as I am. I would appreciate it if we just let them think that Lilith was dead. I will bear this burden alone.” he sighed as his head hung.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Catrina stalked her target through the crowd. She had been tracking him for months. Her agency gave her this assignment to be completed two weeks ago. She was normally very efficient at completing her assignments but as of late fatigue and exhaustion were seeping into her periphery. It made her feel sluggish and off her game. When she slept, she saw visions of a large house that sat on a dark plot. A light in the highest window shined as if someone was up there. A small voice would call out to her in the dream, “Help me...Help me the devil has me trapped in the attic…”

Catrina shook her head, “Dammit…” she muttered under her breath at the fact that she lost her target again and was nodding off. She felt her phone vibrate in her leather jacket pocket. She let out a groan and pulled out the small mobile device. “Yeah?” she said with a tired voice and a hint of gravel in her tone.

“Cat, you're slipping. You’ve been removed from the target. She said that you are on vacation as of now.” the voice said on the other end of the phone before hanging up and ending the call abruptly as usual.

“Shit, shit, shit.” she said as she gently banged her head on the wall behind her. She left the large convention center and called an Uber. She instructed the driver to take her home. She was too exhausted to drive home and figured she would just give them the address and nap on the way home.

A black sedan pulled up with an Uber sticker in the front window. Catrina knew this was the car for her as her app had chimed her. She slid into the back seat and gave the driver her info. The man in the driver seat just nodded his head and programmed his GPS. The sedan pulled away from the convention center and Catrina begrudgingly settled into the back of the car as the fatigue finally won over and pulled her into a slumber.

The driver looked into the rear-view mirror and smiled. It wasn’t just any smile; it was a devilish smile as his reflection flashed his true form in the mirror, blue vibrant yet inhumane eyes and horns that curved forward and up. The driver felt a sense of pride that he was able to easily obtain his own target, but then again humans are so easy, it thought to itself. The sedan drove off into the night disappearing into the night.

~~~~~~~~~

In the Royal Academy of Diavolo, the baritone voices of men speaking echoed throughout the Student Council chambers. Lord Diavolo stood, “I believe we have come to a decision on whom the other human will be to join Solomon in our exchange program. So Barbatos if you will bring our newest exchange student to RAD.” he said, making a grand gesture towards his most trusted assistant.

Barbatos stepped forward and bowed to Lord Diavolo, “Yes my Lord. One of Lucifer’s minions will be here with our newest student.” he advised and straightened himself and turned to look at the entryway. 

Catrina felt her body being lifted and carried bridal style. She figured it was her brother Nick getting her out of the car and thought nothing of it as this was a normal occurrence when she was jetlagged. She nestled into what she assumed was Nick’s form and relaxed. 

The demon that was carrying Catrina’s serene form saw the glow of the human’s soul that was settled in her chest. The demon was tempted like an alcoholic staring at a shot of high end whiskey. The desire to feast on that soul and dine on the flesh of a living breathing, vulnerable human was too much for it. As it breached the entryway to the Student Council, it was overcome with its urges and was fully transformed into a black skinned creature with dark tendrils of power wisping off it. Its teeth elongated into sharp pointed fangs with thick saliva at the thought of having a human soul. Horns were growing from it’s skull, but before the demon could feast on its desire a bolt of purple and gold energy lanced its chest causing it to turn to ash.

Catrina was unceremoniously dropped onto the cold stone floor of the Student Council chambers. She was immediately up on her feet and in a fighting stance. She was armed with various blades on her person but she didn’t show her hand until absolutely necessary. “Nick!? What the...Who the fuck are you?!” she asked as she realized her brother didn’t have her and she was not at home. She faced a room that looked like a courtroom and several well dressed men, all dressed in a uniform but some were more neatly dressed than others.

One of the men, the tall auburn haired man with peculiar golden eyes approached her. “Welcome to Devildom, Catrina Sinclair!” he smiled looking quite proud then his expression turned to what appeared to be concern, “You appear to be in shock, but please relax no harm will come to you as long as you follow the guidelines.” he said as a warm smile appeared back on his face. “You just arrived and as a fragile human it will take you a bit to adjust to Devildom.” he reassured the woman.

Catrina stared at the man for a moment. She was trying to process what the auburn man was telling her. Her mouth opened then shut…. She relaxed her posture and started slapping her face gently yet hard enough that it was making her cheeks red. “Wake up Cat! This is a dream. Nick is probably putting you in bed and Katie is sitting there writing another chapter while Kitty braids her hair,” she mutters and starts to chuckle to herself. “I’m just gonna wake up to one of Ellie’s breakfasts…” she said as she started to pace, not really paying attention to the man in the red coat because in her mind, this was not reality.

The man chuckled, “Ahh a dream. How very human of you to assume that you are dreaming. I am Lord Diavolo and I am absolutely sure that you were the perfect choice for our exchange program.” He said smiling proudly. “I am the ruler of the demons here in Devildom and one day I will be king of all of this realm.”

Catrina stopped dead in her tracks and turned on her heeled boots, “Wait...” she said as she slowly walked up to Diavolo. She showed no fear but that emotion was rising quickly in her body. The demons in the room could sense it but none moved toward the human female. Catrina wasn’t a short woman but she still had to crane her neck up at Diavolo. 

He kept a relaxed posture and an amused smile on his face as she approached. He could hear the Student Council stiff behind him. Barbatos simply smiled and made no moves as the Prince was in no danger, but the others were a mix of curiosity, anger, anxiety. Mainly because this human even though her fear was palpable and delicious, she advanced on the Prince. Diavolo watched her with golden eyes. He wouldn’t lie, he saw the bright soul that flared with her emotions, his inner self would love to devour that soul and have his way with her body. He cleared his throat as he reigned that part of himself in. After all he was the future king of the Devildom. With poise of a practiced Royal, “I’m waiting Catrina.” he said with a teasing tone.

Catrina poked him right in the center of his chest with a slender finger. Her mind was warring with this Diavolo words and trying to determine if this was real. Once her finger touched the broad chest that was clad in a long red leather coat, her mind started to quickly put things into perspective. “...Devildom? Prince? Demons? What is...Devildom, exactly? I’ve...never heard of it or even been there until now, and I’ve been in a lot of, let’s say questionable places. You make it sound as if I’ve died and went to Hell instead of what my pious sister, Julie, wants and that’s Heaven.” she said finally.

This elicited laughs from several of the men in the Council Chamber. Diavolo opened his arms and said, “Yes you are correct for the most part. First you are not dead. You are very much alive, but yes, you are in what the human realm would consider Hell. Like I said before you are here as an exchange student in our Royal Academy of Diavolo. Lucifer, here, my right hand man, will explain everything in further details. Again, Catrina, welcome to Devildom. I leave you in safe hands.” he said with a warm smile and excused himself from the Chambers with Barbatos following him.

Catrina watched the Prince leave but quickly rounded on the men left in the room. Her mind waded through the adrenaline dump of fight or flight. As her rational side returned, she quickly sized up the five men left in the room. She noted that they were all in a black uniform but the one that was impeccably dressed with black hair and ruby red eyes caught her attention as the man in charge. He was the one that the others would follow. Her posture relaxed. She was not going to let them see her sweat. She had been in situations like this and she’d be damn she would get out of this one alive and well. “So…” she scanned them and let her eyes fall on the blonde with green eyes, “...Lucifer?” She asked knowing that this was not the man in charge but she wanted to see how far she could push her limits. 

Lucifer stood with his hand on his chest. He saw in her eyes that she recognized that he was the one that Diavolo was referring too. She’s testing me. Very well, he thought. He watched her intentionally address Satan as himself and noted the grin on all of his brothers’ face. Satan shook his head and pointed at Lucifer. Lucifer crossed his arms, “Yes, My name is Lucifer, and that is my fourth oldest brother, Satan…”

“Oh don’t forget about me. I’m Asmodeus. I’m the fifth oldest brother and the Avatar of Lust. You look like a woman that needs some special attention. Come see me later…” The honey blond with curiously champagne colored eyes.

“Asmo, the human is not here for your sexcapades.” Lucifer cut Asmodeus off with a stern voice.

“And don’t refer to me as THAT. I am an archdemon, brother. The Avatar of Wrath to be precise.” Satan reminded his older brother in a tone of voice that was proper but dripping with angry unsaid inflections.

A very tall redhead walked up to Lucifer, “I’m hungry.” he said holding his stomach. He looked as if he could care less for the bickering men but the look in his eyes as he stared at Catrina made her think twice about him and what he was capable of.

“Beelzebub, my sixth oldest brother.” Lucifer introduced Catrina to the ginger before turning to Beelzebub, “You can’t eat the human. Head home and start dinner...and Beel please leave some for the rest of us...this time.”

“Ok. I don’t want to eat her even though she does look tasty. I know the rules.” Beel responded.

“I’ll help you cook Beel.” Satan offered He just wanted to get away from Lucifer. He would talk more with the human later.

“‘The other human has arrived!’ #exchangestudent #normies and send. Alright, I’m going home. I have a raid starting in 20 minutes and I gotta be there to do DPS.” The quest purple haired man said as he tried to sneak out of the chambers. 

“That is the 3rd oldest Leviathan.” Lucifer said with a sigh. He watched his brother leave the chambers and turned to Catrina. “I must apologize for their manners, but in their defense they are not used to humans that do not possess magical qualities.’ he explained.

Catrina listened and took mental notes on every brother that was introduced. She studied Lucifer carefully. She had an idea but there were some missing pieces, “Ok, so Lust, Wrath..uhh Gluttony…three of the Seven Deadly Sins. Leviathan…” she said thinking out loud.

“Envy and I am the Avatar of Pride. You are correct, Ms. Sinclair.” Lucifer said with a small smile as he was proud of this human’s intelligence. He noticed she was quick on her feet and now he was seeing that she was quick in her mind after the shock wore off.

Catrina counted on her fingers, “Ok that’s five. Where are the other two? Greed and Sloth?” she asked with authentic curiosity. She noticed the seven animals on the wall behind the chairs.

“Yes. I will be assigning you to my second oldest, Mammon, Avatar of Greed. Belphegor, My youngest brother is in the human world as part of the exchange program.” Lucifer explained. He went to explain the goals and purpose of RAD to Catrina.

Catrina listened to Lucifer go over details and let him finish. She shook her head and held up her hand, “Ok so what you're telling me is that I’m going back to school but with demons instead of humans? Annnd I have to write a paper at the end of the year? Uhhh...no.” She said crossing her arms over her chest. Her leather jacket made a stretching sound as she did this.

The smile that was on Lucifer’s face rapidly disappeared and was replaced with a deep frown. He matched her posture. This human was infuriating. The curiosity wore off and he contained his anger. He decided to find out why. “So tell me why would you not want to take part in this program?”

Her eyebrows shot up in shock. She figured he would continue to demand that she comply with his demands. “Well first off, I’m 28 years old. I’m too old to go back to high school and second, just as you have brothers that you live with, I live with sisters and a brother who know what I do and if they don’t hear from me they will panic and think I’m dead.” she said.

Lucifer took what she said into account. He was not happy with this situation. “I want you to understand that it's not like high school. It's more like University.” he explained “As far as your family, we can make sure that you have use of your cell phone and our version of a cell phone called a D.D.D” he offered

Catrina narrowed a blue eye at him and let the word tumble around in her mind. “Ok for now I’ll take the cell phone offer.” she said as she took the new device.

Lucifer smiled again, “Perfect. Now with you D.D.D would you please call my brother Mammon so that he can come pick you up and escort you home.” he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Thick smoke hung in the air, a unconcerned din of voices could be heard all around. Moans of pleasure, screams of pain, smell of sex and cigars and the air felt heavy with lust and greed. Poker chips could be heard clicking as they hit the table, “Call…” a witch said as she stared at the last individual across the table. Her face, like stone. The white haired man returned the look and laid his cards down on the table, “Full house, aces high.” He grinned because he knew this was a hard hand to beat. He relaxed back in the leather chair and took a drag off the cigar. The two silver rings on his right ring and pinkie finger flashed as the light in the casino caught it.

The witch slowly laid down her five cards. “Royal flush. You lose my dear Mammon. Now give me what I’m owed. I want that pact.” she demanded with an air of confidence and decorum.

Mammon’s grin faded off his face, “Shit…” was all he said as he ran a hand down his face. He started to come up with an excuse but then his D.D.D rang. He didn’t recognize the number but it gave him an out. “Yo! You got the Great Mammon. Whadda want?” he said as he held a finger up to the witch who looked irritated. He noticed the irritation and knew he needed to get out of there quickly. He got up and looked at the woman, “Family business...you understand.” he walked off towards the crowd at the roulette table. He went back to the voice on the phone, “This isn’t Lucifer. Who the hell are you?” he demanded.

Catrina looked puzzled, “Of course I’m not Lucifer. Do I sound like a man? Listen, I was told to call you….Are you in a casino?” she pressed

Mammon paused at the accuracy of the female on the line but doubled his efforts to sound impressive, “No shit you’re not Lucifer! How did you get my number and seriously what do you want...I’m a little busy.” He said as he put his free hand on his hip.

“I’m the...human...you're assigned to for...protection.” She gritted out. She was not accustomed to people protecting her. She was a person that people were protected from and referring to herself as a human just felt strange.

Mammon laid two 5000 grimm chips on 24 red as he spoke to this woman, “Human? Ah you’re that exchange student. Well sorry sweetheart but the Great Mammon isn’t a babysitter. You’re on ya own.” he chuckled.

Catrina looked confused and handed the phone to Lucifer, “He said I’m on my own…”  
  


Lucifer took the phone from her hand. He noticed her hand, how soft the skin was but there were some faint scars on it and her nails were not what he would have expected for a human female. They were not perfectly manicured nor painted. “Mammon you have 10 seconds to arrive at the Chambers...9...8…” Lucifer started counting down.

“Uh yeah be right there!” He said quickly hanging up the phone and disappearing from the casino right before the small silver ball landed on red 24. The witch walked over and collected the earnings from the bet and tucked the chips in her small bag before walking to the cashier and cashing out.

~~~~~~~~~~

Mammon appeared in the Council chambers. His uniform in a disheveled state. The green button up shirt unbuttoned and golden tie pulled down below where the shirt gaped open revealing a tan chiseled chest. “Lucifer I ain’t gonna be on the hook if this human gets eaten. Especially if Beel gets hungry in the middle of the night and eats her.” he huffed. He gave Catrina a hard look with blue eyes that were ringed with gold. He looked her up and down and then back to his oldest brother with disdain. All Lucifer did was give the other man a look. Like a petulant child, “Fine, come on human…” he said.

Lucifer encouraged Catrina to follow his brother, “Go on. I’ll be home later; there is some paperwork I need to complete.” he said.

Catrina looked at the Mammon and shrugged. “If this means I get a shower and a hot meal, whatever.”

Mammon was almost out the door when Catrina caught up with him, “So demon, where are we going?” she asked as she walked up alongside him.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and let out an irritated sound. He moved quicker than she was used to and had her pinned against the hallway wall. He put both hands on either side of her head. He knew he could devour this simple human but he didn’t want to catch hell from Lucifer or Diavolo. All the demons knew that the humans were off limits. He looked into the human’s impossibly blue eyes. They were so deep blue he thought he saw flecks of violet in them. She smelled delicious as well, almost like his favorite dessert...almost. He shook his head, “I have a name. It’s The Great Mammon! Don’t forget it! Don’t refer to me as demon, got it, you stupid human.” he said with a grating tone.

Catrina pushed that fear deep down inside. As he studied her, she could smell cigar smoke on him and something else. She couldn’t name it at the moment. His eyes were mesmerizing. When she heard him bark out at her, her anger flared and she shoved him as hard as she could in the chest to get out of the intimate position, “Stupid human!? I have a name too and it’s not HUMAN! It’s Catrina Sinclair! Don’t you forget it!” she yelled. Her chest heaved with anger and irritation.

Mammon was stunned for a moment. This human stood up to him. He stepped back and put his hands on his hips and a smile spread across his face, “Alright...Catrina. Let’s head home.”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers! Thank you for your comments. I enjoy them. Just so you all understand my mind on where I'm going with this. Yes it has a mature rating. It only made sense that the Great Mammon Avatar of Greed be in a casino. Thank you for your feedback on it. Now this next chapter is written in a mature manner. Don't get me wrong I love Asmodeus but to me he's more than just a flirt. I gave him more of an edge and I do have things in store for him and the others. Again, I am interjecting my own character family that I created and Catrina Sinclair is an abrasive bitchy character. She always has been but just bare with me.
> 
> As always leave me comments. I enjoy them and they encourage me. :)

The House of Lamination setback behind a wrought iron fence. It was fashioned in a traditional sense. The pickets were shaped as erect spears reaching and pointing to the dark sky. This pattern reached around the property. An immense gate stood before Catrina and Mammon. The gate inclined to the center. The pickets continued into the gate but in the open area where the wrought iron rose to the center and met; curly cues of the same material creative design. The house was in a Victorian gothic style with four peaks on the structure. Trees grew on the property. Their bare branches swayed in the gentle breeze. A few birds landed in the naked trees as if watching the pair that approached

Mammon walked with his hands in his pockets along the sidewalk that lined the street that the house resided on. He talked to the human...Catrina...a little on the way home from RAD. He stole side glances at her during the ten minute walk. To him, she wasn’t dressed like a University female. Sure she was blonde and had it up in a high ponytail, but no make-up or any perfume on. Her attire didn’t even look like some random student. No alma mater sweatshirt or tee-shirt. He noticed the leather jacket and matching pants with boots. Who wears utility boots to school he wondered. Hell, even how she spoke and carried herself made him think dangerous for a human. “So...uh...how did you know I was at a casino?” he asked to fill the silence that had fallen upon them as they paused at the gate.

Catrina stared at the house that stood in front of her. She felt as if she had been here before. She didn’t say anything as they walked that she noticed him glazing at her. To tell the truth she was tired and hungry. She wasn’t lying when she said she wanted to eat a hot meal and sleep. She pulled her jacket in and zipped it up over her black tee-shirt. The chill of the air made her feel as if fall had set in. Pausing at the gate and string up at the house before her and her white haired protector. His question broke her train of thought. She turned to him and looked up. She still couldn’t get over those blue eyes ringed in gold with golden flecks throughout the irises. “Oh, sorry, how did I know where you were? It's not like I’ve never been to a casino before, The bells and alarms and the background voices were a dead giveaway.” she said plainly.

Mammon considered her words carefully. This was unusual for him. He normally just shot off at the mouth with the first thought that entered his head. This was the reason his brothers thought he was an idiot, but with this human he felt in this instance he needed to think out his response. He stood there and studied her face. As he did, he started noticing the small things about it. She had bags under her eyes and dark circles. Her face looked tired. He frowned a bit, “Can we just keep that between us then?” he asked as he pushed the gate open.

Catrina shrugged her shoulders, “That’s your secret.” she said with the same plain tone. She took the hint and stepped through the gate and headed to the front door. She smiled to herself and thought why would the Avatar of Greed not want anyone to know he of all entities in the world...worlds, was at a casino? She shook her head and opened the door.

Mammon tilted his head to the side and followed her. He stepped into the foyer behind the shorter blonde female. He noticed that Levi was waiting for him, “Shit…” he said as he shoved the human at Levi. He knew he wanted his money that he “borrowed” 260 years ago. Hopefully, the human would distract his reclusive brother. “Hey Catrina, meet my brother Levi and try not to get eaten…” he said as he made a quick escape to the dining hall.

“Mammon! I want my mon-” Levi said as he was abruptly cut off with an arm full of human. He had encircled her with his arms to protect himself from the abrupt assault but also try not to harm the fragile being. He felt his face get hot at the sudden feeling of a 3D living creature with soft and giving flesh against him. He immediately put her at arms length and looked at the human. “Uh...s-s-sorry about this. M-M-Mammon can be such a low life. He really is a scumbag.” he apologized with a stutter.

Catrina was officially for the first time in her life caught off guard as she was shoved into the Avatar of Envy as her sworn protector ran off like a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She felt his arms catch her and steady her. She looked up into his...citrine...colored eyes. She blinked and was caught staring. She had never seen eyes that color. His purple hair with the long shaggy bangs set the orange color off more. She noticed the deep red blush of his cheeks and smiled. The stutter in his apology made her realize that she was still staring. She looked down at her clothes. “Oh thank you for catching me. First time I ever got caught flat footed. Didn’t you have a...what was it? A raid?” she asked, trying to change the subject to get him to relax.

The incident of a 3D normie touching him quickly faded when she mentioned the raid, “Oh yeah. I made it to the raid but I had to log because it’s dinner time and Lucifer would be pissed if I missed a meal. I hate coming down here to eat but it's better than the punishment he doles out. How about I show you to the dining room?” he asked.

Catrina perked up at the sound of food, “Please I’m starving. I think my stomach is about to start gnawing on my backbone. I'm so hungry.” she chuckled as she started following him.

~~~~~~~~~~

The dining room was alive with conversation between Satan and Asmodeus. They were chatting about that coming weeks at RAD and gossiping about other demons at the academy. The topic finally came to the topic of the new human that arrived about two hours ago. “So what do you think about his new human Asmo? I think she is going to either be a great addition or be eaten by Lucifer. That’s if Mammon doesn’t do something stupid to her first, like sell her off to Mephistopheles or Baphomet.” Satan said as he sipped his deep red wine from a silver chalice.

Asmodeus’ light whimsical laughter answered, “Satan, you honestly think I would allow Mammon to sell that beautiful specimen to that goat? Oh no, did you see how she was speechless when she saw me? I mean who wouldn’t be? I’m so gorgeous, I’ll have her laid bare on my bed by the end of the week. There hasn’t been a human to refute my allure.” he smiled sweetly. His champagne colored eyes glittered as he looked at Satan flirtatiously.

“Asmo, I’m NOT one of your conquests so please refrain from trying to get me into your bed, but as far as the human goes Asmo, I have no doubt she will be panting after you like a bitch in heat. I would like to talk to her before you turn her into a brainless sex puppet first. She appears to have some intelligence to her. Did you not notice that she recognized Lucifer as the one who was in charge of the room yet she addressed me as Lucifer? His face for that split second was precious. I believe for a moment his perfectly preened feathers were ruffled.” Satan chuckled.

Beel sat and listened to his other two brothers revel in gossip. He ate but he was mindful as to how much he ate. He knew he made enough for everyone. He grunted before speaking, “You two shouldn’t talk about her like that until you get to know her. She’s an exchange student. We are supposed to learn about humans from her, not use her for our own desires. Asmo you know you can’t treat her like that. You have succubi for your carnal lusts and Satan, are you really going to use that human as a pawn in your personal vendetta against Lucifer?” he asked before he took another bite of the pork roast on his plate.

Asmodeus and Satan stared at thier usually quiet brother. Beelzebub rarely commented on their gossip and meaningless plots. They shared a look between each other. Each demon nodding that the ginger was correct, “You are correct, Beel. We should not be using the human in the manner that we talk about. Thank you for reminding us of that.” Satan said with a nod to Beel. Asmodeus smiled at his younger brother and nodded with Satan in agreeance.

Levi led Catrina in the opulent dining hall. He maintained a personal distance from the normie. Catrina was still taking in the decor of the home. She looked around the dining hall. Golden walls and expensive looking chairs and table. Food was spread out on the table and her stomach let out its own growl. It was loud enough for the three demons at the table to stop whatever conversation that they were having to turn their heads and look at the newcomers.

The three stood and Satan motioned to Catrina to come sit at the chair he pulled out at the end of the table. “Come sit, darling. Your stomach is as loud as Beel’s.” He smiled slyly.

Catrina was not hesitant. She went to the offered chair and sat down. The food smelled and looked delicious but she paused for a moment. She thought back to something that she learned in church when she was a child. The Sunday School teacher said not to eat the food or drink the drink that the devil offered you for you would be forever stuck in their realm. The tall ginger man plated her food as she said remembering this. She thought it was odd that this memory bubbled up. She hadn’t been to church since she was 12 years old and she didn’t even follow the Christian beliefs, but she still needed to ask, “If I eat this food and drink this drink, am I gonna be stuck here forever?” she asked as her stomach rumbled again.

“No, you won’t sweetheart. The deal is one year. So eat up before Beel decides he’s hungry for more .” Asmodeus smiled sweetly.

Catrina needed no other reassurance and dug into the food. The pork roast melted in her mouth and she let out an indecent moan at the flavors, “Fuuuck...this is almost as good as my sister, Ellie’s, cooking.” she said as she filled her stomach with the food.

Levi had already taken his place and was eating so he could leave to return back to his room. Although the human at the table was a distraction and he made glances to her as she ate and made strange noises. Noises that he normally heard coming from Asmo’s room.

Satan returned to his seat and had his wine refilled by the small little demons that busied themselves in the dining hall. He continued to smile as the human ate. His wheels spinning in his head as a plan was forming.

Asmodeus was leaning into his hand with his elbow on the table as he intently watched the human eat. The moans she made were arousing him. He was not one to be shy about being in that state but he said nothing about it.

Beel grunted an approval grunt as he watched the human consume the food he prepared. He looked cooking but he enjoyed eating more and if the human approved of it, it made him feel something besides hunger inside.

Mammon tried to slink into the dining hall but Levi spied him, “I see you, you scumbag. I’m not going to argue over the dinner table but you still owe me money.” Levi warned with a hiss.

Mammon shot a look at Levi as if to keep him quiet because of the human, but as he sat down and started putting food on his plate, “How much money does he own you, Levi?” Catrina asked as she wiped her mouth before taking a drag off her chalice of water.

All eyes were then on Mammon, making him feel uncomfortable. He scratched the back of his neck, “I, uh, five grand…” he tried to cough over the grand part.

Catrina let out a low whistle, “That’s a chunk of change. I can’t imagine what the interest would be after all this time…” she said, taking a bite of the chocolate cake that was placed in front of her.

Levi’s face turned to anger and Mammon’s face turned white as he started to stutter excuses. Before anything else could be said between the two a calm yet commanding voice cut through the room, “That is enough. Levi if you are done you may be excused. Mammon we will have a conversation later. Now I’m sure our guest has had a trying day and is adjusting.” Lucifer said as he seated himself at the head of the table.

Catrina watched the eldest glide into the room and take control of the building chaos. Levi grabbed a few finger foods and left quickly as Lucifer excused him, but the command was not lost on Catrina. “While it has been a trying day, I have made the best of it. I still have yet to be able to check in with my family. When will I be able to do that?” she asked.

Lucifer took note of how she held herself in a calm manner but he could feel her inner emotions of anxiety, fear and something else. He couldn’t place his finger on it yet. He knew that all his brothers could sense her emotions as well. He placed the napkin in his lap as he answered, “Tomorrow after classes.” he replied

Catrina frowned but she thought her answer through and made sure she used the right words. She was after all dealing with a demon. “Yes, classes. So what classes am I,” she took a calming breath and chose the perfect word, “...signed up for?” she finished with a kind yet tight smile. She was not thrilled about going back to school no matter what spin this devil put on it. This is why she worded her responses carefully.

Lucifer smiled and went into great detail about the mundane classes of reading, math, history in which history was broken up into three parts, demonic human and celestial. Each semester will be highlighting them.” he explained with a sense of pride.

Catrina sighed, “I can read, write and do math so those are out. The history sounds interesting. I’m tired, may I be excused?” she asked with a bored tone.

Lucifer made a dismissive gesture. Asmodeus jumped up just as Catrina did, “I’ll show you to your room sweetheart.” he offered with his sweet whimsical voice.. Lucifer nodded his approval to his fifth oldest. Satan excused himself and retired to the library leaving Beel and Mammon with Lucifer.

~~~~~~~~~

“So this is your room. I hope you enjoy it. I decorated it just for a human girl.” Asmodeus grinned as he stood at the door to Catrina’s room.

The words rubbed her the wrong way, “What do you mean, ‘A human girl’? Have you met me before tonight? Or are all of you demons all so arrogant that you believe that all of us humans are the same?” she asked. The words ‘A human girl’ dripped in venom. She knew she was in over her head. Outclass physically and metaphysically in Devildom, but she would be damned if she would be treated as a piece of glass. She was a highly trained assassin that lived in situations like this just minus the demons. She crossed her arms and cocked out a hip. The leather that clad her body made a stretching noise as she moved but she stared down the Avatar of Lust. Her blue eyes meeting those pink champagne orbs.

Asmodeus was taken aback at the sudden abrasiveness of this human. Normally, his ardor was irresistible to most beings but this one was acting the opposite. He kept his warm smile and stepped up closer to her and looked right into those exquisite blue eyes that just seemed to call him, “My apologies. You’re right, I don’t know you, but I assumed that all human females enjoyed the softer and more elegant things in life. That is why I decorated the room in such a tasteful decor. Would you like to invite me in? I’m sure you would love to have me give you the tour of your quarters…” He asked in such a suggestive manner as his eyes glowed in the softest baby pink. He wanted this human so bad he was throbbing uncomfortably behind his zipper.

Catrina watched the male advance on her. She felt a deep seeded fear that took root inside her, but again she pushed it down. She remembered that Lucifer preached on and on about how they were not allowed to harm her. She saw the look on his face. It wasn’t a look that was of a being that wanted to harm her. It was a look that she has seen dozens of times in her life. It was a look of deep desire. Desire for her. She wasn’t a virgin by any means but she was not in the mood for this. She figured that she would be a notch on this demon's bedpost. She reached up and placed a hand on the softest cheek she had ever felt on a man. The immediate thought was, does he shave? She quickly shook that thought from her head and leaned into Asmodeus, “You want a tour of my bedroom?” she asked in the softest most breathless voice. Her free hand reached up and unsheathed a small knife from her back sheath she had under her jacket.

Asmodeus was so caught up in his own lust and desires that he did not notice the other hand moving. He was so focused on the small warm hand on his cheek and the mesmerizing voice that spoke to him. What snapped him out of his own spell was a sharp tip under his jaw. His eyes popped open as a brief wave of anxiety washed over him but he recovered and stayed perfectly still, “Sweetheart, you wouldn’t mar this beautiful face over a misunderstanding would you?” he asked in his same sweet voice.

“Of course not…” Catrina said as she moved back and resheathing her knife. She disappeared into her room and sagged against the door. “This is not gonna be a great time. I wish I could call Nick…” she said as she finally broke down into tears. All the emotions and fear that she pushed into a small box in her mind all day/night whatever it was here in Hell.

~~~~~~~~~~

Her alarm went off in her pocket. She awoke with a jerk off the floor next to the door. No one had bothered her. It seemed that this room was a sanctuary of sorts. Catrina got up and looked around the room. It was a nice room. A room that Kitty and Katie would like. All girlie with flowers trussed up around the bed and archway she thought. She found the bathroom and relieved herself before taking a shower. 

Lucifer had become worried that Catrina had not come down for breakfast yet. His brothers sans Mammon who was waiting on Catrina as well. Mammon loafed in the living room on the coach. Slouching on a sofa, “It’s not my fault, Lucifer. I was on time.” he said, trying to look good in his oldest brother’s eyes.

Lucifer frowned and went to the human’s room. He knocked but no one answered. A deeper frown etched across his face. He knew he had put a ward on the doorway but he had to remove it so that he could enter to check on the human’s wellbeing. He saw that the bed was not slept in. Panic crept up in the normally calm demon. He did notice steam coming from the bathroom. There she is, he thought. He strode across the room and entered the room, “Catrina...ahh!” he exclaimed. He was caught off guard by her nude form. He went to avert his eyes for her modesty.

Catrina was surprised by the sudden appearance of Lucifer in the bathroom but she didn’t move to cover herself. She wasn’t ashamed of her body. She grew up with five sisters and a brother. Their mother never taught them that their nudity was something to be ashamed of or hide. She chuckled, “So the Avatar of Pride is scared of a naked human? Maybe I should walk around naked.” she said, reaching for a towel as she wrapped it around herself. “So is there a reason you are in here or are you gonna be like your horndog brother and try to ply me for sexual favors?” she asked as the laughter faded from her voice.

Lucifer raised an ebony eyebrow and simply said, “No. I was merely concerned because you didn’t show for breakfast and Mammon is waiting for you.” he said filing away that he needed to discuss with Asmodeus regarding his behavior. He turned on his heel to give her some privacy to dress as the little servant demons attended to her.

Catrina pulled on her black leather pants and black tee shirt. She stared at the small imps who held out her uniform. There was no way she was wearing that. She grabbed the jacket they held out and tossed it over her shoulder and walked out of the bathroom. Her platinum blonde tresses air drying. “I’m fine and don’t worry. Asmodeus got the point last night. I’m not a prude like my sister Julie. I enjoy sex a lot but last night I had too much happening.” she explained 

Lucifer frowned, “That is not RAD attire. Females wear skirts. As far as Asmodeus, I will speak with him anyway. Your sexual history does not concern me. I would just advise you to not slake your desires with my brothers.” he warned. Her naked body would be forever burnt into his mind and her demeanor was infuriating yet he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the disobedience from her. 

Catrina shrugged, “I don’t wear skirts...for religious purposes. You understand, right Lucifer?” she grinned slyly as she left the room. She hurried down the direction she remembered Asmo bringing her last night. She rounded on the foyer and yelled, “Hey Mammon! Hurry up we’re late!”

Mammon heard his name being yelled. He got up and ran after the fleeting human. “Hey! What’s the big deal keeping the Great Mammon waiting!” he called catching up with the blonde. “I don’t wait for just anyone!” he whined

Catrina slowed up when they were about a block from the house. She grabbed Mammon by the arm. “Loop me back around to the house. I’m not going to school. I have to get out of here and back to where I belong.” she looked up at him slightly huffing and pleading eyes.

Mammon heard her and ducked into a shortcut between a row of houses that they wouldn’t be seen in when Lucifer came by. He ran a shaking hand through his messy white locks. “Look Catrina, I’ll take you back to the house, but that punishment will be on you and not me. As far as you wanting to leave devildom, honey, you're here for the year. There ain’t nothin’ I can do about that.” he said truthfully as he walked her back to the house the back way. They cut through a few yards but Mammon knew that the owners wouldn’t say anything. 

Catrina was feeling frustrated at her situation but she still had a few things up her sleeves. “Ok fine just get me back to the House of Lamentation.” she said as she followed the demon with no problems. She was light on her feet and agile through the yards.

The couple reappeared back at the House of Lamentation. “Oh blondie you're on your own. I’ve already been put on notice.” Mammon said as he hurried off to RAD.

Catrina shrugged and hustled back into the house. She decided that since she was stuck here for a year she would explore the house and understand the layout of her new home.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lunchtime at RAD, Lucifer walked into the large cafeteria and spied all of his brothers at the student council table. He nodded his approval that everyone was accounted for. He paused and did another headcount at the table. Five, five heads, all of his brothers...where was that human. That anxiety he felt when she didn’t show for breakfast returned. Where was she? Maybe she decided to sit with Solomon the other human. He scanned the room. No, Solomon was with the two angels but no other human. “Maaaaaammmmmooooon!” He bellowed over the din of the cafeteria. Every being in the room became silent and stared at Mammon.

Mammon slid down in his chair and tried to look as small as possible or even invisible but Lucifer found him. “Where is she?” was the only question he was asked by an extremely externally calm appearing Lucifer. He gulped and was able to manage out a squeak, “Home…” he said as he was unceremoniously dropped back in his chair. Lucifer disappeared from the cafeteria in a swirling mist of blue.

He reappeared on the steps of the House of Lamentation. The first thing that assaulted him was the blaring of a human song, Bad Girl by Avril Lavigne. His head tilted to the side in irritation as he walked through the front door just in time to see Catrina skid by in nothing but one of his button down shirts and socks. 

Catrina had thoroughly inspected the house and found a lovely bedroom. It had clean lines and a giant king size bed. What she liked most was the skeleton trussed up in the corner. She fished out a button up and put it on because she really didn’t have any other clothes in her room. She left her panties on and grabbed a pair of clean socks. The little servant demons were very helpful to her by showing her the large stereo system that was now blaring her favorite song. She had made coffee and had toast. Now she was just enjoying this large home.

The music cut out as she slid by on her socked feet. She was pinned only by an angry ruby gaze. “Bad girl, most definitely. How dare you defy the orders that were given to you. You agreed that you would attend RAD.” Lucifer said in a controlled cold tone. She stood looking at him in his shirt and socks. He was angry with her defiance but felt a string of desire for her for the same action.

Catrina faced the demon and put her hands on her hips in a bold stance, “I made no such promise to you. I merely said that I would take the D.D.D. I never agreed to attend school. In fact I told you that I never planned on attending. I want to go home to my family.” she said.

His anger flared dangerously close to him losing his human form, but Lucifer reeled himself in and calmed down enough. He measured her words. She was right at no time did she ever agree to attend RAD. Not even when he discussed the classes. “Clever girl.” he said acknowledging that she got one over on him. “But now you are to agree to attend classes.” He said being careful in his words.

Catrina knew she had him and now it was time to negotiate. She sauntered over to the tall proud man. “I’ll only agree to the terms if I can have my siblings here in Devildom with me. You want me to go back to high school then I want my own family here and not rely on a bunch of strangers.”

Lucifer chuckled, “You think that I’m going to allow myself to be manipulated by a mere human? I am Lucifer Morningstar. I created the art of the deal. You are dealing with the devil and you may get burned. Are you prepared for that consequence, my dear?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Now it was Catrina who was on the rails of these negotiations. She walked around him. All she had to offer was her attendance to this RAD and make it a year. What else could this demon want besides her soul? That’s it. “Ok here is my proposal. I’ll agree to attend RAD in full earnest if and you bring all of my siblings here to be with me for the year. After all you need humans, right? In exchange for this…” She paused and swallowed thickly as she weighed her words, “...I’ll grant you my soul paid on death.” she said

Lucifer grinned as she agreed to the terms of RAD but was speechless at the offer of her very soul. She willingly offered it. No coercion or lies to get it. She offered it to him. “I agree to all of it beside the offer of your soul. I’ll have to consider that part of the deal.” he said as he stood proudly. “Now I will have to bring the terms of your family up to Diavolo. He will have final say. Tomorrow I expect you at school on time.”

Catrina sagged a bit. She felt some hope but felt lost at the same time. “Fine tomorrow, school all day. If I don’t get my brother and sisters don’t expect me to cooperate.” she said.

“Then the Prince has a weighty decision, doesn’t he.” Lucifer said as he turned to return back to the academy and report to Diavolo.


	3. The stair case to the attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry, it took me so long. So I have some time on my hands...COVID has struck my household and we are quarantined.
> 
> So this chapter, I skipped the time ahead a few weeks and got Cat settled into Devildom. Some other things I would like to clarify going forward in this story. If anyone reads Densa1 or Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin) will know the archangel lore that has been established by Desna1. This is the lore that Lord Diavolo is referring to in this chapter.
> 
> If you guys aren't familiar with these two great authors hop over to Desna1's Light of the Sea and Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin)'s Star of Bosco. They have other great reads as well. I've been collaborating with these two ladies for a few years now. They are super helpful and I owe them a lot.

Breakfast came and Lucifer was drinking his routine coffee. He was deep in thought. The offer that the human offered him last night was tempting but he knew the consequences if he were to act upon his deeper demon urges and make the deal. That human soul was so bright and so seductive. He knew of her deeds in the human world. The killings, maimings, seductions to get what she needed. None of that bothered him. He himself had done worse in his life span. He would have to discuss this deal with Lord Diavolo this morning.

The rest of the house filtered in from their respective room in the house. Everyone was here except for the human. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at Mammon and in a serious tone, “Where is the human?”

Mammon slouched in his chair as he ate, “Her room, I guess.” he said under Lucifer’s cold glare.

“I have a name and it isn’t ‘human’. It's Catrina. Thank you,” Catrina announced as she walked into the room. She had done some altering to the female uniform to suit her tastes. The uniform jacket was now a cropped jacket with a miniskirt. She had the universal green button-down but no tie and the top three buttons undone to show off some cleavage. Her shoes were black closed-toed four-inch heels.

The demons at the table stopped and stared at the human, er Catrina. Lucifer was quick to snap out of the interruption, “Yes, Catrina. You are still not completely dressed in RAD attire for a female. Your skirt is too short as well as your jacket. You have no tie and you need to button up your shirt.” He said as he sipped his coffee. The other males at the table, quickly resumed eating their breakfast and noted the tone of the eldest voice, and decided that it would not be wise to enter this conversation.

Catrina took a seat at the opposite end of the table. A little black imp quickly with a carafe of tea. She put her hand over her cup and told the little being, “Coffee, please. I like it like I like my men, dark and hot…” she told the imp who nodded going back to the kitchen for her request. She returned her gaze at Lucifer, “Since we spoke last night, I brushed up on the academy’s dress code. It stated that I must be dressed in a skirt, jacket, green button-up, and black closed-toe shoes. My skirt is midthigh at the end of my longest finger. I can show you which finger I used if you would like. As far as a tie, I used it as a headband in my hair as the dress code does not state WHERE my tie is to be worn.” She simply stated pointing at the golden ribbon in her hair.

Five sets of eyes turned from the end of the table to the head of the table. Lucifer sat there with his ruby-red eyes narrowed, “Very well, Ms. Sinclair. If that is the game you are wishing to play, consider this game on. Student Council meeting after lunch.” He declared followed by groans. “Just remember the deal we spoke of last night,” he warned

Catrina returned his gaze, “I am well aware of the proposal last night. I am holding up my end. Just remember if you fail on your end, I can be a whole lot worse.” she said with a smile. She took the coffee cup from the imp and stood. “OK How do I get to the academy, Mammon?” she asked in a sweet tone.

Mammon scrambled to his feet and tossed a look over his shoulder at Lucifer who looked livid. He grabbed the human's wrist and dragged her out of the house and hastily to RAD. “Oi! Are you crazy or have some death wish? I don’t have the balls to talk to Lucifer like that. I’m not saying I’m afraid of him but I've been on the receiving end of his punishments for centuries.” Mammon explained running a hand through his already messy white hair. “Look I ain’t happy about being your babysitter but I will give ya some advice. You see a demon about ta attack ya, Run! Run for me or one of my brothers. If it's one of my brothers, run to me. Hear me? Ya ain’t in the human world and all these demons including myself would love to have that bright human soul.”

Catrina took a deep breath and listened to his words. “Look Mammon, I’m not going to lie, I’m scared shitless. I’ve been in some pretty hairy situations in my life, but this? High School with demons? I waited until I could lock my door last night and cried until I fell asleep on the floor, but I can't let you or anyone know how afraid I am…” She said

Mammon but his hands on his hips and shook his head, “We all already knew how afraid you were last night. We can sense your emotions. We are sworn to Diavolo not to harm you but that doesn’t mean the lesser demons won’t try anything. That’s why I’m telling ya to watch out. 

“Mammon! You sly fox! How did you get dibs on the human exchange student already!? And damn! She is a hot piece of ass!” a voice called out from the top of the steps to the academy. A tall slender man sauntered down the steps. He had black hair with some green streaks in it. His eyes were full of questions, mischief, and lust. He wore his uniform almost exactly as Mammon did in the loose tie and unbuttoned green shirt. He stood next to Mammon with his hands in his pockets and slowly undressed Catrina with his eyes. He was not hiding anything. 

Mammon elbowed the man in the side, “Les! Stop it! Rein it in man. This is Catrina Sinclair. Our exchange student. Ya know we can’t do nothin’ to harm her and you can’t fuck her either.” he growled. “Catrina, this is Les or Mephistopheles.”

Catrina glared at Les, “Hi and you’re not my type.” she said as she crossed her arms. 

Les chuckled and ignored the human, “We still on for this weekend? You, me and Roth?” he asked changing subjects.

Mammon grinned, “Ya man totally! Cat you can go on into the school. Just remember what I said aight?” he said nodding his head.

Catrina chuckled, “Cat? I haven’t been called that in years. Fine. I get the hint. I really don’t want to be around your lecherous friend anyway. I’m not sure who’s worse, him or Asmodeus.”

~~~~~~~~~

Two minor demons leaned up against the lockers that lined the hallways, noticed the new human exchange student. “Hey! There she is. The newest exchange student…” the shorter one pointed out.

The taller one grinned, “And no escort from the council, too. Mammon is supposed to be babysitting her. I bet if we strike while he isn’t paying attention, he’ll never know it was us. Then we devour that delicious soul despite what the prince said.” it suggested.

The blonde walked down the hallway, admiring the decor but she was never not paying attention to her surroundings. She knew there were two students up on her right whispering but she couldn’t tell what they were talking about. She passed them and her memories turn back to her actual high school days.

_ Dressed in the cheerleader uniforms, two girls approached Catrina and flanked both sides of her at her locker, “So Sinclair, we heard you and Kyle made out last night at Chad’s party. Are you trying to be like your mom? The town whore? Everyone knows that you Sinclair’s don’t have the daddies. I mean look at Ellie. She has two different skin colors and hair colors. That’s just proof that your mom is a whore. Just. Like. You. Stay away from Kyle. He’s spoken for, slut.” They warned before giggling and slapping the books out of her hands onto the floor. _

“I don’t want to do this again…” Catrina grumbled to no one.

“Well well well, don’t you look tasty…” The taller demon said as the shorter one grabbed Catrina from behind and pinned her arms behind her back. He reached out and ran a clawed finger down her cheek. The other one laughed darkly.

Catrina felt her fear spike and she remembered what Mammon had told her, but how was she supposed to run pinned. Shit, I was too busy thinking about high school and these two got the jump on me. This place has got me off my game, she thought. She berated herself before she let the fear go into the little box she put it in in her mind. “You know everyone has been saying that. That I’m tasty or delicious, but honestly I think I’m just as sour as a lemon…” She said before she headbutted the one behind her. He was short but his short was her height. She busted his nose and blood burst out onto the demon’s face and into her blonde hair staining with a dark red. 

The demon released her to grab his nose. No matter what entity the nose was a sensitive area. Just as the taller demon was about to attack her another male voice rang out, “You there! That’s right, I’m talking to you, the human with the frightened and tormented look on your face that demons love so much. You’re practically screaming, ‘Come eat me! I’m scrumptious!’ You must be Catrina Sinclair?” The silver-haired man said as he handed Catrina her D.D.D. “Although I’m impressed you managed to break one demon’s nose…” he continued with an amused look on his face as he held his chin in one hand. “My name is Solomon. I’m the other human exchange student.” he smiled, extending his hand to her. Catrina took notice of the silver ring on his finger. The pentagram design on the setting part of the ring looked peculiar.

“Well, you know my name, Solomon. That is an interesting ring. You a warlock or something?” She asked suspiciously.

Solomon chuckles, “Your knowledge is refreshing. Yes, I am a sorcerer. Maybe we'll talk later and share information. Have a nice day, Catrina.” he waved as he continued down the hallway.

Catrina watched the strange human walk down the hallway. “I don’t even know where to go for class…” she said to herself.

“Good morning, Miss Sinclair. I do hope that is not your blood in your hair.” came an all too familiar cool voice with a commanding tone.

Catrina turned around and smirked when she saw Lucifer standing there looking impassive. “Of course not. It’s just some demon blood. One of them had a bloody nose and ran into me.” she smiled sweetly

Lucifer nodded his head and kept that information to himself, “So I see you met Solomon. I know he is the other human exchange student here. He wields powerful magic and has the ring of knowledge. He will jump at any chance to subjugate any greater demon. I would suggest you be mindful while being around him.”

“Then who do you suggest I trust? You?” Catrina asked with a smirk. She started to step up close to him when a shrill voice rang out before he could answer her.

“Luuuccciii! I have been looking all over for you!” Said a female with ebony hair and deep violet that curved from her temples around her head to the back in a swoop. Catrina caught a frown on Lucifer’s face before he smoothed it out into his normal emotionless expression.

“Siska. I just arrived and I am getting our newest exchange student acquainted with the academy,” he said coldly with his arms crossed as he addressed the female.

Siska sidled up to Lucifer and pressed her body against him, “Aww Lucifer. How kind of you to show the human around.” she said with a sneer in her voice when she said human. She looked at Catrina as if she wanted to rip her eyes out.

Catrina got the hint. This was Lucifer’s significant other and she was just making it known to her that this was her man and she better back off. “Yeah OK Stacie. I’m off to find Mammon. He’s much more...I don’t know, just not this…” Catrina said waving her hands at the couple in circles.

Siska narrowed her eyes, “Its Siska…” she said but knew it was fruitless because the human was quick and was down the hall and around the corner. She turned her attention back to Lucifer, “Why are you wasting your time with that human? There is no way she could satisfy you as I can. I mean what candle can she hold to a succubus?” she practically purred as she pressed her curves against Lucifer. She wrapped her arms around the demon's neck to pull him into a kiss but was suddenly pushed against the lockers. She had a very angry looking Lucifer looking down at her. She swallowed anxiously. She knew he could be rough when he let her feed off of him, but there was not one ounce of lust or sexual desire coming from him. His ruby gaze was filled with anger. She cowered against the lockers.

Lucifer never touched Siska but he said in a low menacing tone, “Don’t talk about the human in that way...EVER. Understood.” He said. The only answer that he got was a nodding head as the succubus scurried in the opposite direction.

~~~~~~~~~

Catrina had gone through her day at school. It was honestly pretty boring except for history class. She had a few more run-ins with lesser demons but throughout the day either Satan or Asmodeus would accompany her and keep them from her. She did run into the celestial exchange students during lunch, Simeon and Luke. She wasn’t sure why the men around here were good looking or if it was just the aura Asmo was giving off. Asmodeus did apologize to her regarding last night’s incident, but he still insisted that his door was always open to her for anything, and he meant anything. “Where is Mammon? I just want to go back to your house. I’m tired and I’m tired of all this high school bullshit.” she said at the end of her last class.

Asmodeus and Satan looked at each other and then at Catrina before Satan asked, “What do you mean, high school bullshit?”

Catrina sighed, “It's nothing really. You two made today better than expected but...I’d rather not talk about it.” She smiled softly as she walked along with the pair.

The two demons respected her privacy and changed the subject and decided to walk her home because they knew how irresponsible Mammon was. Catrina was quiet on the walk home. She listened to them just chit chat about their day and gossip about other demons. 

Once they reached the House of Lamentation, Catrina went straight to her room and hastily pulled the school uniform off. She pulled on clothes that were more comfortable. She noticed that her regular clothes had appeared in her room. She grabbed a pair of black compression leggings and a sports bra and headed to the shower. She may have gotten that blood spot out of her hair by rinsing it in the sink at school but she needed to wash her hair well. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down her in rivulets. It plastered her platinum hair to her head and to her body but it hid the tears that were spilling from her eyes.

In her thoughts, three days, I’ve been here for three days and I’ve cried twice. I feel so isolated. I shouldn’t be acting like this. It’s not like this is the first time I’ve had to live like this, she thought. A memory of infiltrating a Russian mafia for intel came to mind. She was there for two years. She got so close with the underboss, that she almost really caught “the feels” for him. It was apparent to her when she almost couldn’t assassinate him. She finally finished her shower and stepped out wrapping herself in a towel. She went through her normal routine of combing and towel drying her hair brushing her teeth. When she let the towel drop she was left looking at her body in a full-length mirror. She looked at her skin like she would normally. She always had this fear that she would end up with the lighter patches of skin color on her tan skin like her older sister, Ellie, but her mom told all of them that Ellie was special. She looked at her upper arms, they were bruised in the shape of those demons' hands. She also touched the scar lancing down her left chest. It had faded because of the scar cream she used but it was still there but faint. It was Egor’s attempt to cut her heart out when she killed him in Moscow.

Catrina thought back through her life. She never really “fell in love” with anyone. Even her first kiss with Kyle wasn’t anything to write home about; no fireworks, no leaving her wanting more. It was just...meh. Even when she had sex the first time was not spectacular. Like most, it was clumsy teenage sex, but after that, after she joined a top-secret group affiliated with the government all sexual encounters had been strictly for work; no emotional ties.

Now here she is basically in Hell or what the denizens call Devilidom, and she can’t keep her mind off how she wanted nothing more than to slowly unbutton that white crisp shirt and slip her hands underneath and feel what she knows has to be some sinfully delectable muscles. She shook her head and chalked her fantasy up to pent up sexual frustration from not having a partner in a long time and being around Asmodeus.

A little black imp with red curved horns showed Catrina to the gym. She thanked the little being and looked around the large open area. The gym area was laid out with different weight machines and free weights. She wandered through the area and found an open floor space where she could do her workout. She did use weights but today was cardio. After stretching out and warming up her muscles, she smacked her thighs and upper arms before running and doing a tumbling sequence diagonal across the mat. She grumbled, rubbing her upper arms. Those bruises were more bothersome than she anticipated. She figured she needed some music to get her mind off of the pain. She found the stereo system. She scrolled through her D.D.D. She chuckled to herself. Someone went through the trouble to download her playlist from her phone. Connecting via Bluetooth, the opening rifts of “Smell Like Teen Spirit” filled the room. Catrina smiled and went back to her cardio workout of maintaining her flexibility and core strength.

Beelzebub had finished off a bushel of poison purple apples he managed to wrangle from the kitchen before Satan threatened him with putting him on a rationed diet. He made his way to the gym. He knew it would be empty right now. Most of his brothers tended to workout at other times of the day if at all. He grinned at the thought of Levi in the gym. Music pulled him from his musings. “Who is that?” he said to no one with some confusion. He walked in silently and noticed the human, Catrina, he corrected himself, dancing, flipping, twisting, and contorting on the exercise mat. He watched, mesmerized. He didn’t know humans could move like that.

To him, she made him feel hungry, but he knew he couldn’t eat her. The next best feeling he could put a word to was, sister? He thought that was a weird one but who was he to argue with his brain. He did enough arguing with his stomach. He shrugged to himself as he continued to watch her flit about.

Catrina finished her routine, grabbed her towel to dry her face off. She stood up and as she wiped her face off she noticed the giant ginger standing there watching her. She remembered this was the one that would eat her. She felt that sudden tinge of fear and anxiety lance through her body, but she quickly shoved it down. “Uh, hi, um...Beelzebub? Is that right?” she asked carefully with a curious tone. She noticed that the room smelled like cinnamon rolls. It made her smile and ease her anxiety just a bit. “You’re the Avatar of Gluttony, right? The guy that eats everything and anything?” she asked with apprehension.

Beel grinned at her recognition of his title, “Yep that’s me! But don’t worry I’m not gonna eat you. I promise.” he chuckled. It was a deep playful laughter.

The breath that Catrina was holding was let out like a huge sigh, “Ok...Not to piss you off but that takes a huge weight off me....” she was saying before she was scooped up and in a giant bear hug in which she let out another squeak.

Beel had gathered her up and hugged her. He had felt the anxiety and fear radiating from her because of him. “Nah you didn’t piss me off. I know I eat a lot, but I won’t eat you. You feel…” he paused, measuring his words, “...you feel like a sister to me. I know you are missing your siblings and to be honest I know exactly how you feel.” he said with a hidden inflection in his statement.

Being a woman trained on picking up on slight inflections in words, she caught that undertone of sadness, “Beelzebub, what do you mean you know how I feel missing my family?” she asked kindly as she pulled away and then realized she was a foot off the ground.

Beel gently set her down and smiled sweetly at her, “Sorry, I sometimes forget how tall I am…” then his expression turned into a frown, “...I have a brother and I’m not talking about the ones you’ve already met. I have a twin. He’s...he’s up in the human world as an exchange student, just like you are down here in the Devildom. That’s how I know how you feel. I miss him, but you can’t tell Lucifer that I told you and don’t ask the others about him. It’s kinda a sore spot for everyone, ok.” he said sadly.

Catrina reached out and touched his hand, “I get it. I’m a twin and I have a pair of twin sisters. Twins share a special connection. I think either set of us would not fair well separated like you are from your twin. Lucifer is supposed to be negotiating with the prince getting my family down here with me for the year.” She explained

The two continued talking about Catrina’s siblings. Beel found out that she was the second oldest and had one brother who was her twin. Ellie was the oldest. Her identical twin sisters, Katy and Kitty were the middle set, Julie was the sixth and youngest child. She had told him of the escapades that Nick and her would get into when they all went through human high school. What interrupted them was the grumbling of a stomach. Beel thought it was his but he saw Catrina grabbing hers, “Uh sorry, I’m just starving.” She laughed.

“Well let’s go eat something. I’m sure Satan had dinner ready by now.” Beel said as his stomach growled.

~~~~~~~~~

Lucifer sat in a winged armchair across from Diavolo. He sipped the coffee that was served to him. Diavolo sat grinning at his long time friend and rumored lover. “She actually offered her soul payment on death? I’m not sure if I’m proud of her or I want to laugh at her stupidity!” he said looking at Lucifer who held his mouth in a tight line.

“Indeed. I was tempted by my baser demon instincts to make the deal right then and there but I knew that I had to discuss this with you first.” Lucifer explained in a monotone voice.

Diavolo continued to smile, “So tell me Lucifer, what do you feel towards this human? I hear she pushes your limits and she has done it quickly as well in a matter of days. I find her rather lovely and quick-witted.” he said

Lucifer narrowed his eyes on the prince, “She is a mild irritant at best. It is my duty to you to keep her safe for the entire year. It does not matter how or what I feel towards a human.”

“Oh but it does matter! I have heard so many things about the last few days and how she likes to push your buttons.” the prince exclaimed.

Lucifer glared at his long time friend, “She is just as bad as Mammon. Is that what you would like to hear?” he admitted.

Diavolo just laughed and took his cup from Barabtos. “You know you may be a demon down here in Devildom and have been some for some time, but let’s not forget, Lucifer, what you were before you came here. Regardless of what any lore says, we all have a soul, an inner part of us that yearns for something...or someone.” he smiled smugly. “Even your brother, Satan, has a soul, be it a very angry one that would need something to soothe the wrath that burns within it. We all crave that primal desire to be with another.” Diavolo said with a serious tone as he handed his cup off to his steward.

“Are you trying to suggest something, my Lord?” Lucifer asked carefully.

“Merely making a statement based on some observations. I will leave it to you to make the judgment call on if Catrina’s family comes down to the Devildom. Since you and your brothers are her guardians.” Diavolo said smiling.

~~~~~~~~~

Dinner had finished, but there were no signs of the two eldest brothers. Catrina asked, “So where are Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum?” 

Satan and Asmo nearly spit their drink out of their noses at Catrina’s remark, “That is a perfect comparison to the characters from Alice in Wonderland. I knew you were a human with some intelligence.” he smiled slyly.

Asmodeus hummed, “Well knowing Lucifer, he’s probably sucking Diavolo’s dick and the scumbag is most likely gambling somewhere. Perhaps the Broken Pelvis, it’s a great casino and brothel. You should join me sometime, dear. Oh and Satan you as well. The girls were all a beautiful mess when you left last time. They keep going on and on about you.” Asmo chuckled with an ornery look in his eye.

Satan finished off his goblet of wine, “Perhaps later this week Asmo, and no you may not join me.” he said with a straight face.

“Oh poo, Satan! I was hoping this time…” Asmo pouted.

Catrina wrinkled her nose, “You two are brothers...I get a three-way but Asmo you want to…”   
  
“Enough of that!” Came a loud clear command. “Asmodeus will you please not speak about your sexcapades at the dinner table. Satan, thank you for making dinner. I know it was my turn but I was in a meeting with Lord Diavolo. Beel. Catrina, how was your day? You appear to have found the gymnasium, here. Where is Mammon?” Lucifer asked.

Everyone looked at one another and shrugged. Catrina spoke up, “Aren't you your brother’s keeper?” she asked, smirking. This comment made Satan smirk as well and turn to his eldest brother.

Lucifer glared at Catrina, “No. I am not but he is your keeper.” he said in a deadpanned voice.

“Well, I’m going to bed,” Catrina said abruptly. All the mischief she was feeling was gone.

“Goodnight, Catrina,” Lucifer said dismissively. He watched her curvy form disappear out of the living room.

“Why are you so cold to her? Your eyes belie your words.” Satan said as he got up from the table. He smirked at his eldest brother. He enjoyed getting under Lucifer’s skin every chance he could.

“Goodnight, Satan,” Lucifer said with the same impassive tone and letting Satan and Asmo know that he was not discussing this anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks had gone by, Catrina fell into a routine. She had settled into bed. She let her mind go over the past few weeks. Asmo had slowed down on hitting on her but he still said some cheeky things. She couldn’t deny that his skincare routine was incredible. He even made recommendations for the scars on her back and the one on her chest. Satan had been tutoring her on the history of the Devildom. Even Levi, the resident otaku, allowed her into his room to see his figurines. She enjoyed her time with the shy demon. Beel, true to his word, was there as a substitute brother. They worked out and she had shown him some of her flexibility training. Mammon had even warmed up to her. He made sure she got to RAD and to her classes. They had even played a few pranks on his brothers. He had made sure that they had movie nights and Beel would bring the popcorn. Mammon would whine about Beel being there. 

Catrina managed to avoid Lucifer except during meal times. He was always so prim, proper, and short with her. She was laying there fantasizing about him when she just felt the urge to get up and leave her room. She went to the stair but instead of going down, she started heading up. Two steps up the stairs, she heard that voice. The voice that made her cringe yet made her quiver inside with something she didn’t want to name.

“Catrina, I would advise you to not go up those stairs. That is my private area. I do not wish to have it disturbed. Do you understand?” he asked, raising a raven eyebrow. The look that he gave her was for once not a cold glare, but a smile that showed warmth. 

She stood there on the cold step in a t-shirt and cotton panties, her normal sleeping attire. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. She carefully worded her response, “So how about you take me up there and show it to me?” she asked as she returned his smile.

Lucifer took in a breathtaking sight. He knew she didn’t trust him. She shouldn’t, he thought. He didn’t trust himself with her. He hadn’t told her what he was going to do about the proposition that was still on the table. “How about I take you to my room...to discuss the deal that you suggested a few weeks ago?” he asked with a suggestive voice.

Catrina without knowing it was pressed against the wall in the stairwell with a very distracting, handsome devil a foot away from her. She could feel his body heat and smell how intoxicating he was. Leather and scotch, two things that she enjoyed. Heat curled in her body. It coalesced in her most intimate area. She had never felt lust like this, not even with Asmo, and he was a persistent one. There were nights that she almost gave into his offers, but this demon was the one that she desired. She had been mesmerized by Lucifer; she didn’t realize that their lips were almost touching. She managed to get a whisper out, “No...I’ll go back to my room.” she said as she stayed exactly where he had her pinned against the wall without touching her.

The fallen angel turned demon stood there for a moment more. He contemplated kissing her. He could smell her arousal and it was sweet, so sweet. It made him think of apples ripening in the sunlight. He smirked and stepped back from her, not touching her, but his pride and his manhood were swollen. “Very well. Goodnight, Catrina,” he said as he watched her clamber back towards her room.


	4. Family Reunion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So part of the Sinclair brood arrives at the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! Sorry, this took so long. I contracted Covid and it muddled my brain. This chapter depends on you all. So please let me know if you like the other siblings. I really would like to know your opinion. I wrote this chapter 3 times. Hopefully, 3rd time's a charm.

Catrina sat at the lunch table, pushing her food around. She couldn’t focus. She was just trying to figure out things in her mind from last night. Levi sat down with her unexpectedly. She looked up at the normally shy guy. She looked up at him and smiled, “Hey Levi. What’s going on? You look like you're gonna have kittens.” she teased a little.

Levi looked over at the normie, “I’m pissed. Mammon owes me money. I need it so I can get the latest Ruri-chan merch.” he said she could see the fury in his eyes. His normally round pupils were in a slit-like a serpent. “I was going to ask you to do something for me…” he said, slipping back into his normal shyness.

“Oh? And what can a human normie do for the great admiral of Hell’s navy?” she asked using a title she heard him use with Mammon before. She smiled warmly at the shaggy-haired demon.

“I want you to make a pact with Mammon and then make him give me my money,” Levi said quietly because he knew there were many ears around.

Catrina sat there looking at Levi like he grew three heads, “I’m sorry what Levi? It sounded like you asked me to make a pact with Mammon?”

Levi nodded, “That’s what I said. You know about them, right?”

Catrina shook her head, “No...I don’t Levi. Can you elaborate, please.” she asked not sure what this pact would entail.

Levi blushed, “Well if you can get his credit card back and then you do what it is that he needs to complete the pact…once you do he will have to do whatever you tell him to do.” he explained.

Catrina pressed her lips together, “I don’t know Levi…” she said as Lucifer walked by with Siska hanging on him. She watched them walk by. Siska looked at her with narrowed eyes and made Lucifer stop and he turned his head to the succubus and captured his lips. Catrina excused herself from Levi and left the cafeteria. Levi was confused by her sudden departure but being the Avatar of Envy felt that emotion strongly. He fought against himself to transform and follow the human to wherever and devour that emotion from her, but he turned at the abrupt ruckus behind him. He saw Siska getting pushed away by Lucifer and he was straightening his jacket.

“What is wrong with you Siska? We are not dating. We are not a couple. And whatever that you have in your mind that we are needs to stop at once.” He chided her. “And another thing, I do not do PDA.” he finished walking away from her and then leaving the cafeteria. Levi’s inner self calmed down as he watched the scene. He had never seen Lucifer treat Siska that way, but he knew that his oldest brother was never dating the succubus. He knew she would come over occasionally as well as a few others when his other brothers needed them. He felt his cheeks get hot at those thoughts. He never needed them because he had his 2D Ruri-chan.

Catrina went out of the cafeteria and left RAD. She didn’t care today. She didn’t care if something happened on the way home. Fortunately, she made it to the House of Lamentation. She was pissed, jealous, and sad. She slammed the front doors behind her and ran straight to the stairs but instead of going to her room, she went up the stairs to the attic. When she arrived at the top of the stairs only to be met with an intriguing door. It was ornate yet it was more like a cell door. She tried the handle and it twisted. It wouldn’t open. A voice came from the room. The voice sounded familiar to her. She shook her head. It couldn’t be, she thought. A man with almost black hair mixed with white stared at her through the door. His eyes caught her attention. They looked familiar. “H-how did you manage to make it past the demon? Please you gotta get me outta here, please.” he pleaded

She twisted the doorknob again, “It won’t budge. It’s you. You’re the one that haunts my dreams. Exhausted me to the point I was fired from my job….did you get me into this mess in Hell? Is it your fault I’m separated from my family?” she said gritting her teeth and tears forming on her lashes. Everything from today and last night along with her homesickness culminated while talking to this stranger.

His deep purple eyes blinked at the woman, “No, I’m not the one who did all that. It was the demon. I’m just a human, like you. Why are you crying?” he asked bewildered at her emotions. He reached through the door and touched her cheek.

She flinched at the unexpected touch and looked at the man, “Because I’m a prisoner here just like you but my birdcage is bigger. They took away my twin brother and my four sisters...I-I just want to be able to sleep without you haunting me, but since I’ve found you...can I rest, now?” she asked with a trembling voice and tear-stained cheeks. She leaned into his warm hand and begged, “Please…”

The man looked at the human. He saw into the depths of her impossibly blue eyes. He looked so deeply he saw the flecks of violet. He felt the pain of missing his family and his twin. He felt her touch on his forearm as she grasped it when she leaned into his hand. He saw a myriad of emotions and felt them all. He felt them as well. The pain of loss, the anger at being separated from his family, the never-ending exhaustion. How can this human make me feel all this? It's their fault. It's all their fault that she’s dead. No, it’s Lucifer’s fault. It’s his fault that she’s dead and I’m stuck here. He felt his anger for his eldest brother bubble up and gritted his teeth and pushed it down. “Listen, Catrina. It was me. I made you lose sleep, but I did it to get out of here. You need to get Lucifer to let me out of here. Make a pact with him to get me out of here.” he said with urgency. “But you have to leave me now. Go before he finds you here with me.”

Catrina jerked her head from his hand, “A pact? With Lucifer?” she asked but heard that familiar voice calling her name from downstairs. “I’ll do what I can…” She said as she sprinted down the stairs. She hit the second level of the house and slowed down. She stopped at the top of the twin stairs. “What?” she asked, crossing her arms staring hard at the demon in the foyer. “Did you come to rub more salt in the wound?” she said walking slowly down the stairs. She felt her ire rise. She wasn’t afraid of him right now. Her anger burned. He looked at her surprised by her mannerism. He felt confused. “Do you want to flaunt your girlfriend in front of me again?”

Lucifer stared at her with deep confusion, “What? She isn’t my...girlfriend.” he said. That word just felt dirty in his mouth. “Is this why you left school? Are you that upset over some succubus?” he asked, keeping himself perfectly poised. He knew she had been avoiding him for weeks as did he. The only reason he allowed Siska to be around him so much was that she removed the sexual desires from him that this human created in him. She was the only one that made him want to be better, be less of a tyrant with his brothers. He saw how she interacted with them. Mammon was the only one he worried about. He noticed that he may have developed feelings for her, but then again he saw this in the rest of his brothers. Beel had fostered a sibling-like relationship. He had become jealous in a way. He wanted some kind of connection that they had and here she was scolding him like a scorned lover. For weeks though, he had refused to acknowledge a tiny voice in his mind. Diavolo and Barbatos told him exactly what was happening to him. His pride just refused to let him act on it.

Catrina was incensed by how nonchalant he was about this whole thing. “Seriously?! You're gonna stand there and act like she’s not? I saw her kiss you! Levi saw you. The whole fucking school saw you! After what you did to me last night?!” she was practically screaming at him and poking him in the chest with her manicured index finger.

“What do you want me to say? I’m sorry? For what, to soothe your human feelings? Or do you want me on my knees professing something to you, hmm?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. He stood still no matter how much he wanted to kiss those perfect lips. He admired how fiery her soul was. He was amused by how his words flustered her.

Catrina stood there with a finger in his chest, mouth open but she quickly closed it. She decided that she needed a different tactic and to get herself under control. “I want my family here. You still haven’t told me what Diavolo said.” she practically demanded.

There was a twinkle in his ruby gaze. “Is that what you want? Your family here in Devildom with you? Fine. They can join you but under one condition…” he said keeping a poker face.

Hope, that was all Catrina felt. He had said he would bring them here. Her mind raced a mile a minute. She couldn’t focus enough to really understand what he was asking before she blurted out, “Fine! Whatever you want. Just please get them here today!” she said but quickly slapped her hands over her mouth. She realized she had made a deal with the devil and wasn’t even sure what she had to do.

His trained face slowly cracked into a smile, “Perfect.” he said as he put a gloved finger under her chin. “I shall let you know what I desire from you when the time is right,” he said in her ear without touching her. He loved the blush that would burn across her face when he could say something so benign and affect her in such a way. He had been thinking of letting her have her brother here with her but she set herself up so perfectly. How could he resist her dilapidated mental state? Hook, line, sinker, he had caught her. He left her standing there letting the situation sink in as he texted Diavolo to arrange the arrival of her family.

~~~~~~~~~~

_ Las Vegas, Nevada, Human World _

Julie sat in a confession booth at the local Catholic church. “Forgive me, father, for I have sinned…” she started.

“Julie, my child, is it the same dream again?” the priest asked on the other side of the screen. He had heard this confession every day for months. “Child, having a dream of doing carnal things, and actually doing the act is not the same. You have come a long way since becoming part of the flock. Your anger is well controlled and you are a pillar of your community. You need to be less hard on yourself, and before you say anything, we both know that each individual is their own harshest critic. Now, go home, care for your family, and try to get them to join this church or any church as a matter of fact.” he smiled slightly behind the screen.

The woman on the other side sighed heavily. “Yes, father and thank you. I will try...again.” She said as she stood and stepped out of the confession booth and into a room that she didn’t recognize as the Catholic church she was previously in.

The annual comic conference was in full swing on the strip of Vegas. Booths line the market area of the conference. People abuzz with excitement seeing their favorite 2D characters coming alive with cosplayers, lines of fans waiting to get autographs from their favorite authors. One booth was particularly busy, The Tale of the Seven Lords was a popular franchise. Behind the table sat what appeared to be a man. He was small for a man. He smiled at each fan and signed their books of the latest copy. “Mr. Peugeot, I just love the series…” the fan gushed. He nodded his head and said a humble thank you and repeated until all of the fans were gone. The booth was closed at the end of the day. He left the area and was joined up by a young woman dressed in a salmon-colored Lolita outfit and very long pigtails. Her head had a matching hat with what appeared to have cat ears. They nodded to each other and left the con. They stepped out onto the sidewalk as a black sedan pulled up. A driver got out and opened the door for the pair. The slide into the back of the car. Once the driver got back into the front, giggles could be heard coming from the pair. “I love comic con and I can’t believe you keep letting people think you are this middle-aged man.” Kitty snickered.

“Hey at it pays the bills and keeps you from working at that strip joint. I hate when you work there.” Katie said scrunching up her nose causing the prosthetic to wrinkle more making her look older.

“I guess you're right. I mean I wouldn’t mind grinding on someone that I enjoyed. These old guys with their clammy hands and the smell of cheap cologne. I guess I should be grateful that you get me these gigs even though Ruri-chan isn’t as popular as it used to be. Maybe you should rewrite it or something.” Kitty suggested.

The sedan pulled up to Mandalay Bay and a handsome blond man got in with the two. They both squealed, “Nickie!” they exclaimed and hugged their brother. Nick hugged his sisters, “Ahh the best twins in the world besides me and Cat.” he teased as he got some punches in the shoulders. The three fell into conversation as the sedan pulled away and disappeared into the evening.

Half and Half Cafe` was closing up after dinner service. Ellie walked to the door to lock up before a handsome man with two-toned green hair pulled the door open. “Oh, we were getting ready to close.” She explained.

The man smiled softly, “If I could just trouble you for a cup of coffee and a slice of pie?” he asked politely. Ellie stepped aside and let the man in. She closed the door and flipped over the sign indicating that it was closed and locked the door. She watched the man take a seat at the bar. She hurried over to serve with. She flipped the hand towel in her hand over her shoulder and washed her hand and started the coffee machine. “Uh, I only have pumpkin. Is that ok?” she asked the latecomer.

She noticed his polite mannerism and his interesting eye color. She also noticed something else about them. She wasn’t sure what it was but she felt safe. “Yes, Miss Ellie, pumpkin is fine,” he said. His voice was smooth and proper. Not something she was used to around here near the strip. Sure foreigners came and went but the way he made her feel was different. She made his cup of coffee and set it on the bar with 2 packets of sugar and a cup of cream. She never made coffee for her customers because, after years of cooking and baking, she learned two things people never agreed on, coffee and pizza. She did flinch at his use of her name but this wrote it off as a lot of people knew her name.

“So, what’s got you in here this late? I mean it's not late for the strip but I open early to catch the ones that have been up all night for breakfast.” She asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

The stranger ate with proper manners. When he finished chewing, “I was sent to collect you, of course. Your sister, Catrina, is in need of your presence.” he said in a calm demeanor.

“Catrina?” she said as the weight of reality sank in. He’s from her agency. She’s hurt, dying. She tried to keep herself calm on the outside while chaos was raining down on the inside. “What happened to Cat? Is she hurt? Dying? What do I need to do?” she asked in quick succession.

The man held up his hand, “Calm yourself, Miss Ellie. Just accompany me. I will ensure that your business is cared for in your absence.” he said as he placed his napkin on the plate, like the gentleman he was. Ellie thought nothing about it and joined the stranger. She quickly came around the corner and placed her hand on his arm as the pair disappeared from the diner.

~~~~~~~~~~

Julie looked around the opulent room that was gilded in gold with a beautifully crafted double staircase that went up to a second floor. The windows were draped in an orange that complimented the room only to peer out into a twilight. She still felt confused by her location. She started looking at the artwork on the wall and with a slow realization of the horned or grotesque beings being portrayed. She clutched at the cross that sat daintily on her chest as she made the motions of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. She turned around and saw a handsome man standing at a double french door behind her. His warm golden eyes and auburn hair with matching warm smile didn’t put her at ease too much but she did speak, “W-where a-am I?” she asked in a whisper.

Diavolo stood relaxed and was careful with this human. He knew that this one of all the siblings in the Sinclair family would be the most difficult and the most fragile due to her piety and zealousness. “Welcome to my home, Miss Julie Sinclair,” he said in a manner that was warm and/ inviting yet not his usual jovial manner. He didn’t want to frighten her off like a baby fawn. She was not like her older sister Catrina and faced the situation head-on. No, she would revert to praying to the king of the celestial realm and condemn Devildom. He needed her to clearly think. He needed her to rid herself of her religious zealotry and just be open-minded.

Her steel gray eyes watched him with caution. She decided he wasn’t going to harm her. She straightened herself and released her cross and narrowed her eyes on the man, “Thank you but you still haven’t answered my question. Your decor` is questionable and disturbing as if the devil himself lived here.” she said as she turned around pointed at the grotesque painting and skeleton decorations.

Diavolo grinned and held out his arms showing he was not going to harm her but did not make any movement, “Well you aren’t wrong…” he suggested. He was going to let her come to her own conclusion because he knew telling her would not go over well.

She whipped around on the man, curly red mane flying with wide gray eyes, “What? Are you saying that this is the devil’s home? Th-that means I’m...I’m where? Hell? But I-I have been so good. I donate my time to the local homeless shelters…” she said before she put a hand over her mouth, “No! No! I repented for that sin! I did my time in jail! I paid back the family! I did everything the church asked me to do...They forgave me! The family forgave me. It was an accident!” She said, starting to tear up and sink to the floor.

Diavolo moved then gathered up the redhead and held her, “Shhh, don’t cry. This isn’t what this is about. This is about your sister, Catrina. She’s here. She needs you.” He explained holding the crying woman.

After a few minutes, the sobbing stopped and Julie started to move and pulled back from Diavolo, “Cat? What happened? Did she die? Why do I need to be here in this place?” She asked.

Diavolo went on to explain the situation with her sister and the academy. Julie had calmed down enough to be rational to understand. She was intelligent and listened and asked pertinent questions about where things needed to be clarified. “So basically you want all of us to go back to high school again? No wonder she has been having a hard time. High school was not fun for her or Ellie. By the time I got there no one cared that we all had different dads.” Julie said matter of factly.

Diavolo looked a bit surprised at Julie by that admission. Julie went into more detail about their family. She told him that they were all half-siblings other than the two sets of twins. She also told him what plagued Ellie for years in high school. He pressed his lips together and thanked her for her honesty. They continued to speak for a few more hours.

The black sedan pulled up to the gate to the House of Lamentation, “Ooo Nickie is this one of your friends with benefits places?” Katie laughed getting out of the sedan when the driver opened the door. She had pulled off the makeup that disguised her feminine features.

“Yeah, Nickie. This place looks a little creepy even for a late-night booty call. I mean what’s with all the ravens and dead trees? Did they fire the gardener or something?” Kitty asked. She still had her cosplay outfit on because she didn’t mind looking different from her identical twin sometimes. The twins looked up at the house and linked hands.

Nick got out of the car and took in the scenery as well, “I’m not sure where we are. This isn’t one of my booty calls.” he said with a chuckle. He felt a bit of confusion but then he started feeling a bit of fear but then he felt happiness. “Girls, I think Cat is there. I feel her a lot better than I have been…” he said.

“Really!?” They said in unison, which was something that the two girls did that made them a bit creepy at times. They smiled and ran past the now open gate and up the walk and then curved steps. The door made them pause before using the large knocker that was hanging out of a demon's mouth. Nick came up behind them and was having a hard time keeping his excitement contained as well.

~~~~~~~~~~

After Lucifer had left Catrina in the dark about his portion of the deal she found herself in her room with a blue little D. She was listening to it talk to her, “Master is a good master. Just do what he says and he will treat you well. You have treated all of us well since you have been here.” it explained as it laid its little head on her calf. She frowned and just listened to the little demon. “I’m going to go help cook dinner,” she said with conflicting emotions. Although she was secretly hoping he would have kissed her or touched her. She warred with her emotions and body when he was near her and he was very near her when he spoke with her.

Satan and Asmo were in the kitchen cooking. Well, Satan was cooking and Asmo was gossiping with him. “There she is. Are you ok dear? We heard what he did. Although I’m not mad at him too much because to have you all to myself in my room every night…” Asmo started but was interrupted by the door, “Oh dinner guests, perhaps after dinner guests…” he said with an innuendo.

“Asmo what are you talking about? I’m not going to be in his room with him… alone..” Catrina chuckled and slightly blushed at his meaning but was confused as to who would be here for dinner. “Maybe it's Solomon and Simeon,” she suggested to Satan who was tasting the sauce he was cooking.

Asmo hummed a little tune as he walked with a wiggle through the house to the front door. His champagne eyes widened with surprise and lust for the threesome at the doorstep, “Why hello my beauties. What brings you here to see me? I know I’m the most beautiful and most irresistible…” he asked and licked his lips. The male of the group spoke to him and his voice was a sound that Asmo could have sworn could only be made in the Heavens itself.

“Is Cat here? She’s our sister…” Nick asked the person that answered the door. He was struck by his beauty but there was something else about the person he was drawn to.

Asmo shook his head, “May I ask who’s asking?” he said after staring a few moments. Kitty and Katie got impatient as they looked between their brother and the cute guy.

“Do you two care to eye fuck later? Is she here or not?” Kitty asked, waving her hand in front of Asmo’s face.

Asmo moved from the doorway to allow the trio in, “My my such language from lovely ladies. I do enjoy such things…” he said as they passed him but Asmo just kept his eyes glued to the blond man. He took in the whole picture of him. His lithe body frame. He was bulky but still had a nice muscular build to him. He was biting his lower lip.

“Holy Hell! This place is huge and decked out to the nines in ornate stuff.” Kitty blurted out. She walked around the living room looking over the items in the room, “Is that a dragon?” she asked no one. She saw the couch and ran a hand over the back of it. “This place is awesome. I wonder what it goes for on the market?”

“Kitty! It's kinda rude to wander around someone’s home we don’t know,” she said to her twin. A little yellow horned demon came up to the twins, “It’s dinner time. The masters wish you to join us.” it said and started walking towards the dining room.

The two groups had entered the dining room. Asmo led Nick to a seat next to him and the little D sat the twins on the opposite side of the table as them. Catrina came out with two bowls of sides as Satan carried a huge hock of ham on a silver tray. “I hope that the other one gets finished before Beel finishes this one,” Satan said as he placed the meat and then noticed the newcomers. 

Catrina noticed his pause then set the bowls down, “Oh my word…” she gasped covering her mouth, and first ran to Nick. She literally jumped in his lap and squeezed her twin, “You're here! He didn’t lie to me! I’ve missed you so much!’ she said as she cried tears of happiness.

Asmo rolled his eyes and said “Lucky bitch.” under his breath because Catrina was where he wanted to be. 

“Hey! What are we chopped liver?” The girls asked with a snicker noticing Asmo pouting.

“Katie! Kitty! You bitches are here too?” Catrina exclaimed. They started talking quickly in high pitched voices. Nick put her out of his lap and looked at the strangers that had gathered. All he could do was shrug and mouth the word, girls.

A deep throat clearing silenced the girls, “Catrina would you care to introduce your guests?” Satan asked with a smirk as Beel had entered during the chaos.

“Guys! This is part of my family. This handsome devil here is Nick. He is my twin. And these two are two of my sisters, Katie and Kitty.” she smiled as she introduced them. “Nick, girls, these are my housemates, Satan, Beel, and Asmo. There are more but, hang on let me get the other two…” she said as she left the dining room after doing a brief introduction. 

Katie and Kitty looked at the men and in usual form, Kitty shot off at the mouth, “So how did our sister manage to shack up with three hot guys?” she asked.

Beel nodded his greetings to the three and took his seat and started piling his plate with food. Asmo stole glances at Nick as he kept up with the twins' conversation. For him, it was just another day with girls chattering on about things that he normally would be interested in but he was distracted by their brother. Satan shook his head at the conversation but what piqued his interest was that Kitty and Katie. His emerald green eyes blinked at the hidden intelligence he saw behind Katie’s eyes. He could tell that they were twins but they were different in a way that was more than physical. Satan’s thoughts were interrupted by a screech from his shut-in brother. 

“OMG! IT’S RURI-CHAN! AT MY DINNER TABLE!” Levi screeched and then a sudden thud as the otaku hit the floor. All eyes were on the still form of the shaggy purple-haired demon on the floor. Katie was the first one to get up as the others just sat there. She was used to fans' reactions to cosplayers. She reached him and gently tapped his cheek as Kitty got on the other side of him. Kitty fanned the man’s face with her hand.

“Katie is he ok? I’ve never had anyone pass out over Ruri-chan. This is the tamest cosplay I’ve ever done.” Kitty said with a slight panic in her voice. “Should I do mouth to mouth?!” she squeaked as she leaned down and put her lips on his.

“Kitty, he’s fine. He’s breathing,” Katie said as she ran a hand through his thick purple hair and pushed her sister away from the man’s face before she did any harm. She did feel the slightest pang of jealousy seeing her sister’s mouth on his.

“Oi! Why is Levi passed out on the floor and why does he have one girl kissing him and the other running her fingers through his hair?” Mammon asked as he stood there with his hands on his hips and an annoyed expression on his face.

Beel was ignoring the whole scene as he ate. When Mammon entered, he looked over at his older brother, “Levi saw Ruri-chan and passed out.” he said with a mouthful of food. Asmodeus was too busy taking pictures of the spectacle. He was smiling as he took pictures. “Oh ladies do save some for me…” he implied.

“Asmo, you are not fucking my sisters! Kitty, Katie, he’s fine. Mammon go sit down and stop being jelly over Levi getting a kiss from Kitty.” Catrina said as she came down from getting Levi. She shoved her ‘bodyguard’ towards the table. She went to her sisters and shooed them away, “Kitty go take that cosplay off so Levi can stay conscious. Little D can you take Kitty to my room and have her change, please.” Catrina asked the blue little D.

Asmo chuckled and walked back over and sat next to Nick. “So Nicholas, how is it having three sisters?” he asked as he ignored Levi. He leaned in as close as he could.

Nick noticed the alluring man that sat next to him. He couldn’t help but look into those champagne-colored eyes. He grinned at him and relaxed back into his chair so that the man could get a nice look at him. He was used to people ogling him and he didn’t mind at all, “Three sisters? Try five sisters.” He corrected Asmo as he flashed him a smile that was genuine and created dimples on his cheeks.

“Five! Oh my! Where are the other two?” Asmo asked with a surprised look on his face and reached out and touched Nick’s arm lightly as he flirted unabashedly. 

“Him either Asmo!” Catrina snapped as she pulled Levi off the floor as he was coming to. “Levi, wake up, sweetie. You passed out after seeing my sister in Ruri-chan cosplay.” she coaxed 

Levi stirred awake and pulled away from Catrina, “U-uh I’m fine Catrina. T-thank you…” He stuttered with a reddened face. He took an open seat that was next to Katie and Satan.

“Are you quite finished embarrassing yourself and all of us Levi?” Satan asked with a hint of anger in his voice as he glared at his brother.

“Cat! This little blue guy couldn’t find anything in your clothes because well because I’m not wearing your black muscle tees that barely cover my boobs. So he got me this button-up from...one of the masters? Who are these masters and who’s ever this shirt is, smells really good…” she said as she stood there in a white button-up with a black collar with a golden emblem on it and took a deep breath in of the scent on the shirt.

Catrina’s eye twitched just a little as the chaotic scene unfolded. Mammon started to argue with Kitty over his shirt. Levi and Satan going at it over Levi passing out. Katie stuck in the middle of the two. Asmo and Nick shamelessly flirting with each other at the dinner table. Beel eating everything and ignoring the rest. She sank into a chair that just happened to be Lucifer’s and covered her face with her hand and groaned. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. All that Glitters isn't Always Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Thanks for reading. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I know it's gotten a bit slow but I'm heading back to work. is survived Covid-19. Mammon's Pact will be coming up next chapter promise. I hope you enjoy this one. Christmas is fast approaching. I wish everyone a Happy Yule and hope that the Winter Solstice is a happy and healthy one.

Everything That Glitters Isn’t Always Gold

“Beel you ate all the food!” Satan exclaimed and let out a frustrated sound, “Even the roast that was in the kitchen? Nevermind how but why? You knew we had guests here…” Satan said deflated because he knew this conversation was pointless.

Beel shrugged his shoulders and continued eating, “You guys were busy arguing and yelling and not eating…” was all the Avatar of Gluttony said. He was overall the squabbling and drama. He just wanted for once a drama-free dinner.

Catrina was finally over all this discord. She stood up on the chair, placed her fingers in her mouth, and whistled sharply, “Listen up bitches! We’re outta food. I’m over the arguing. Mammon, I’ll buy you a new shirt but Kitty is right she needed a bigger shirt for her girls. Asmo, Nickie, stop mooning over each over. You’re both a couple of playboys,” she ordered then snapped her gaze on Satan, “Not tonight Satan! Beel order however many pizzas you think will feed you then add ten on top of it. Make sure it’s topping that humans can eat on all of them. Levi, go log into your account for Impflix and find an action-adventure movie that ISN’T anime. Katie, go get a shower in my room and have the little Ds get you clothes that fit and get the rest of that stupid makeup off that makes up look like an old man. Kitty, have the little red D help you make popcorn. We are having a movie night because I’m tired and you all are making my head hurt.” She finished as she rubbed her temples.

Everyone just stopped and looked at the blonde female. The room became quiet and each one went to do what was asked of them. The little Ds scurried around cleaning up and assisting whom they were told to help. Levi pouted a little that he couldn’t pick an anime movie but he did find a human movie that everyone would agree on. Kitty brought in with the help of the red little D two large bowls of popcorn. Beel waited for the pizza order. 

Mammon slouched over on a couch with his arms crossed and a frown on his shirt. He remained quiet and somber. He was not happy about his shirt being borrowed but he was grinning to himself on the inside about who was in his shirt. He was also preening like a rooster in his mind that she had said she liked how it smelled.

Nick sat on another couch with Asmo sitting next to him. Asmo was whispering in his ear, making the human shift his position slightly, but all the men in the room tried to hide their smiles as to why. When the Avatar of Lust took an interest in someone, things would get steamy if not downright X-rated. Catrina took the cue and sat between the two of them. 

“No,” she said as she wiggled between them.

“Cock block.” Asmo huffed.

“Cock tease.” Nick chuckled, “Owww! Cat why? He’s hot and oww! Fine I get it, no fucking...tonight…oww!” He said as Catrina slapped his chest several times.

“Levi, what are we watching?” Catrina asked.

“Aquaman,” he said expecting to get yelled at.

“Oh perfect. I love Jason Mamoa and his ass in this movie!” Kitty said “Oof! Katie what was that for?” she said as she took a pillow to the face and landed in Mammon’s lap. “Oh sorry…” she said blushing a bit and sliding off to the side.

“Oi! Human watch where you’re landing at because The Great Mammon is not saving you,” he growled but placed his hands on her hips as she slid off his lap and stayed right next to him. He felt something inside of him. It was the same feeling he felt when he first met Cat, but with Cat, it felt off or muted. Kitty, though, he felt it crisp ad clear but he wasn’t sure what to do with these sensations, so he just kept her near physically but pretended he didn’t want anything to do with her.

Kitty was surprised with Mammon grabbed her waist and set her close to him. She stole a side glance of him but noticed he was on his phone. She just looked over at Katie and frowned knowing the look she was being given and groaned.

“Because sometimes your assessment of movies is rather crude…” Katie said, crossing her arms and glaring at her twin.

“Knock it off you two,” Catrina said.

“I want ice cream…” Kitty said as she went back to the kitchen. She got up from her comfortable spot next to Mammon and walked into the kitchen. She looked around the large kitchen and spotted the refrigerator. The little D had given her a quick rundown of the kitchen. She opened the freezer to the fridge and rustled through it looking for some ice cream. “Ooo rocky road...hey what’s this? A chunk of ice? What is that inside of it?” she took the ice over to the sink and ran hot water over the ice. While it was melting, Levi came into the kitchen.

“Uh, Ruri-chan?” He said shyly.

Kitty heard the shy man behind her, “Oh hi...Levi, right? My name is Kitty. I just cosplay Ruri-chan. Sorry to break it to you.” she smiled softly as she leaned against the counter. She had to do this many times. Guys dated her because they thought she was Harley Quinn, Black Widow, or whoever. She had her heart broken so many times so she refused to date anybody who were fanboys or fangirls.

Levi stared at her awkwardly. He wasn’t used to interacting in person with a human let alone a girl, a real girl, and one that looks like his 2D animated girlfriend, even without her makeup. 

“Oh, I-I-I mean I knew that. It’s j-just that you looked just like her.” He finally said. His face felt like it was on fire, but he got to talk to Ruri-chan. His tongue was tied.

Kitty recognized the fanboy look on his face. “I’m glad to meet a fan, a true fan. Usually, I’m getting groped, but you haven’t tried anything like that…” she started as she turned to check on the ice in the sink, “Ooo a credit card! Who freezes a credit card in the freezer?” she asked no one as she held up a golden credit card.

Levi’s brain kicked in as to what was in the girl’s hand. He talked in a hushed tone, “That’s Mammon’s credit card. I can’t believe Lucifer literally froze it, but I need to ask you, a human, to do something for me. I really hate to do it but money is money.” he said.

Kitty looked at him suspiciously, “Mammon’s huh? So what do I get out of this? And what’s with all this talk about humans. You're a human too.” She held the credit card in her hands and stared at it like it was a piece of gold.

“I offered this to Cat a few days ago, but since you have what I know will get him to give me my money, I need you to offer that to Mammon in exchange for a pact.” he smiled shyly. He ignored the ‘human’ comment, for now.

“A pact? Like a sorority or something?” she asked, tilting her head. “Ooo I always wanted to be in a sorority,” she said excitedly. Kitty grinned looking at the credit card. She was hyped on joining this secret group or whatever especially if it meant that she could get to know that guy that had the white hair and pretty blue eyes. She thought they looked like sapphires and his skin like caramel. He wasn’t what she was normally used to like this Levi guy. These anime dorks that live in their mom’s basement. Maybe he would see her for Kitty and not someone who she can dress up and pretend to be.

Levi couldn’t believe his luck. His Ruri-chan was willing to enter into a pact with his scummy brother. He slowly blinked his eyes at the realization that he was this close to getting his money. He scratched the back of his neck, “So yeah a pact it’s like how you join a sorority. Just get him to agree to it and find out the details on how to cement the pact with him.” he explained. He was feeling giddy inside and he left his Ruri-chan standing there with the credit card.

Out in the living room where Aquaman was playing, no one was really paying attention to the movie except maybe Katie. The room was relatively quiet because the brothers were on their phones or eating pizza. Catrina was dozing on Nick’s lap even with Asmo sending sideways glares at her. Beel happily ate on his pizzas. The flicker of the giant TV glowed in the living room. A calm and easiness had fallen over the room. Kitty and Levi had slipped back into the room without a peep from anyone. She had put the credit card in her back pocket for a later time, but she was definitely going to join this sorority. She knew it was something that Katie had never done and it would set them apart.

A few hours later, Lucifer had come home. He was expecting loud chaos and a giant mess but he was pleasantly surprised to find a quiet home. He found sleeping bodies in the living room. He frowned seeing Catrina snuggled up on a blond man who had Asmo curled up on him as well. He narrowed his ruby eyes on the three. Mammon was stretched out in the corner of the other couch with one leg on the dragon coffee table and curiously a brunette using his thigh as a pillow. Satan, he saw, was nowhere to be found. He figured he had enough sense to go to his room and sleep as did Beel. Levi also was not found. “Hmm, only three humans. I was expecting four to be here.” he mused with a deep frowned hoping that Beel didn’t eat the fourth one.

“Oh hello...other human...I don’t get why in this house we refer to everyone as human,” Katie said with a shrug as she greeted Lucifer with big brown eyes that were full of curiosity and just a hint of mischief.

Lucifer cleared his throat and placed his right hand on his chest, “Miss Katie, has none of my brothers explained to you or your other siblings where you are or why you are here?” he asked cooly.

The shorter brunette shrugged her shoulders again and acted just as cool as Lucifer. “Meh, we got here, and as usual chaos ensued. Ellie wasn’t here to broker peace, so when she isn't here, Cat will play mom. You missed pizza, popcorn, and a movie. Everyone either passed out on the couch or went to their bedroom, but Aquaman was good though.” she said.

He looked around at the living room and took in what Catrina’s younger sister had told him. He let out a long sigh and summoned the little D’s. He gave them orders to get all the humans to Catrina’s room for tonight. He knew the king-size bed would accommodate the four of them. Katie followed the little creatures to the assigned room. Catrina cracked an eye open to take note of what was happening. She slowly stood up and stretched. She glared at Lucifer with no words. Her look spoke a thousand words. He smiled slyly at the blonde as she roused her brother and guided him up the stairs as an orange little D carried Kitty who was snoring loudly.

Kitty was settled into the king bed and promptly flopped over on her side grabbing a pillow and continued to snore. Nick pulled his shirt off and shoes and slipped in next to his younger sister like he did when they were younger. He always slept on the edge of the bed opposite of Catrina with Kitty and Katie in the middle. The girls always slept better that way. He was tired and went to sleep. He didn’t feel like arguing with his twin over Asmo. Katie yawned, “So what’s with you and that one guy? Not like he told me his name nor any of the other guys.”

Catrina frowned and shrugged her shoulders, “Sorry I didn’t do introductions. It was chaotic. So a quick overview for my smart sister. The bottomless food pit is Beel. He’s like a big brother to me. He loves food.” Catrina explained and smiled warmly as warm memories bubbled up of her and Beel hanging out as he played a substitute brother. “That coy golden blond, that was Satan. Yes. His name is Satan. The guy that was all over Nickie, was Asmo and the cute purple shaggy-haired guy that thought Ruri-chan was in his house was Levi. The guy that Kitty apparently has taken an interest in. That’s Mammon. He’s my, uh, bodyguard.” Catrina explained to all of the guests who were awake.

Katie started to chuckle. “Beel? Levi? Asmo? Mammon? Satan? Let me guess the raven-haired hottie is Lucifer, Lord of Hell. What have you gotten mixed up in, Cat? This place is weird with its little dark servants. It almost feels like I’m in a novel or a video game.”

The older blonde grinned, “Katie, I always knew you got more of the brains than Kitty. You are correct. We are not in Vegas anymore. We are in Hell. Lucifer is technically one of the lords of Hell. The other brothers are as well. You remember when Julie was converting over to the Catholic Church and she was on the seven deadly sins?” Catrina continued to explain.

“Yeah, I remember when she was converting. The time she was going through the seven deadly sins were Hell on all of us. Remember when Kitty pissed her off by taking her diamond ring and pawning it to donate the money to a local animal shelter….Wait? You telling me that these guys aren’t humans but demons and not just any demons but the seven deadly sins? Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Belphagor?” Katie asked with wonderment.

“Yeah but...there were only six…” Katie asked but then waved her hands, “Still that doesn’t explain what was happening between you and Lucifer. I saw the sparks. You’re into him aren’t you?” Katie asked with a higher-pitched voice.

Catrina gave her a look that silenced Katie. “Look, Katie. It’s not that I don’t enjoy looking at any of them, but Lucifer...he’s, uh, how do I explain this...taken by another demon, a succubus, to be exact. I can’t compete with one of those. Shit, I can’t compete with anything down here.” She explained and then let out a sigh before pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Cat if you want this guy, er demon, whatever, then we’ll help you. We are your sisters…” Katie said smiling.

“And brother…” came a mumbled response from Nick.

Catrina smiled and hugged Katie, “I appreciate it. I hope you guys are ready to go back to high school again...we better go to bed, breakfast is early.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kitty was up before her other siblings who were cuddled up in the bed. She managed to slip over Nick and land on her feet nimbly. Taking in the room, she beelined to the bathroom, did her morning routine, found the closet thumbed through her older sister’s drab black, black, and more black leather clothes. So boring, she thought. Cat needs a better sense of style. I mean black leather is cool but all day everyday, boring, Kitty thought. Guess I need to go make some money to get myself some clothes. She did grab a pair of leather pants that were snug on her curves and the button-up shirt from last night she tied up under her bust. She managed to pull her chocolate locks up into a loose bun before leaving the room. She tucked her little treasure in the back pocket, shrugged on a borrowed jacket, and left the House of Lamentation without knowing that she was in Hell or in danger.

The brunette hailed a cab and told the driver to take her to the closest casino. The car pulled up to the Shattered Pelvis Casino and Hotel. Kitty tried to pay the driver with cash, but the driver refused it saying something about Grimm. She pulled out the credit card and swiped it through the card reader with a soft beep and unlocking of the back door. She stepped out and looked up at the impressive casino. “Huh, never seen this one on the strip. Must be new. Let’s see what mama can get from her.” she said to no one as she rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles. Kitty walked through the large entry doors that were gold inlays and the glass was etched in skeletal pelvis bones. The floor was expansive lit in just the lights of the one-armed bandits and other neon lights. There were some light sources that came from the ceiling but were not traceable. A chandelier hung with more of the gold and bone motif. The floor was carpeted in the color of blood. Demons witches and warlocks took note of the human in their presence. Kitty was oblivious to the attention because she was used to brushing off unwanted stares and glares at conventions. She wound her way through the roulette tables, craps table, and blackjack dealers to her bread and butter, poker. A server approached her, “Mistress, do you need chips before your master arrives?” she asked with a professional smile.

Before Kitty could answer a being in the background climaxed loudly. This made her pause and look in the direction but with the low lighting and thick smoke hanging in the air she couldn’t see far. Her gaze focused back on the woman. She just ignored some of the words she said, “Yeah I need chips. You take credit cards?” she asked, holding out the golden card.

The server smiled broadly as she gently ran the card through her card reader and dispensed 10,000 Grimm worth of chips, “Ahh yes we accept Goldie. Here is your Grimm and what would you like to drink? I will have Master’s when he arrives.” she said.

Kitty’s brow wrinkled but she didn’t question what the woman said, “Whiskey neat and a glass of ice water. Do you have cigars?” she asked as she made her way to an empty seat at a table. The demons started to grumble about the human but then they noticed the jacket she had on and the scent that her body carried. They shook their heads at the warlock at the table who was about to object. The warlock took the hint. He waved to a server and whispered something in her ear before scurrying off.

Irina sat at the bar sipping on her Bloody Mary that was real blood and had a finger bone of some poor creature sticking out of it when a server approached her, “Mistress Irina,” the server said as she bowed her head, “One of his personal servants is here. She is at table 69. She has his coat, his scent, and his Goldie.” she reported. Irina’s eyes widened then her face relaxed before a smile cracked the calm facade. 

“Perfect. Thank you and this is for your trouble,” she said tipping the server with some Grimm. Irina weaved through the crowds and table til she saw table 69. Sure enough, there was a human sitting there with his coat on and she must have been blessed by the Great Mammon because she sat with quite a nice pile of chips in front of her. She took up a seat where she watched with fascination as the human cleaned out professional gambling demons and warlocks.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lucifer’s D.D.D went off several times just before his alarm was set to go off. “Why is my phone going off…” he grumbled reaching for it on the nightstand.

“Aww, Lucifer...don’t answer it. I was comfortable.” came Siska’s voice.

Ruby red eyes snapped open at the voice, “Get out! Now! I will deal with you at the academy later!” he commanded as he grabbed his cell phone and looked at the alerts.

____________________________________________________________________

Devil One Online Banking

0315 Account number 196165666 purchase Debi Demon’s Uber……………..20.00 G

0320 Account number 196165666 withdrawal at Shatter Pelvis Casino and Hotel ...10,000 G

0545 Account number 196165666 Attempted login………………………. Was this you?

0546 Account number 196165666 Attempted login………………………. Was this you?

0547 Account number 196165666 Attempted login………………………. Was this you?

0550 Account deactivated. Please call customer service at 666-666-666. Thank you.

____________________________________________________________________

Lucifer was furious. He was angry that Siska had snuck into his home and his room, violating his personal space. Now Mammon had found his Goldie and was out spending it at the casino. He was out of his bed and quickly dressed in his black slacks, button-down shirt and was quickly tying the red tie as he was leaving his room, “Mamooooooon!” He bellowed not caring that he was waking everyone up in the house.

Mammon was dead asleep in his room when he heard Lucifer yell his name. Panic and dread gripped him as he gripped his blanket and pillow tight. His bedroom door was flung open by an angry Lucifer. “It's 6 am. Did you sneak out and just get back?!” Lucifer seemed confused but tried to hide it.

Mammon sat up in bed, “I’ve been here all night. Shit, Lu, you practically put me in bed and threatened to punish me if I left my room to go after any of those humans.” he said rubbing his eyes.

Lucifer’s jaw muscles clenched and unclenched. He was conflicted about telling his brother about his credit card. He let out a growl as he decided he had to tell him, “Then who is using your credit card?!” he said through clenched teeth.

Mammon’s sleep-addled mind was a bit slow, “Credit card? I don’t have a...Wait. Goldie is being used right now? By who? Who has my baby?” he said as he started to get angry and excited at the same time. He jumped out of bed and pulled on a black tee-shirt and jeans with his boots. “Where’s my jacket?” he asked the little yellow D in his room.

The little demon smiled brightly, “I let Kitty use it. She needed it to go out.”

“You let the human go out on her own?!” Mammon and Lucifer said at the same time. Mammon ran his hands through his hair as anxiety and fear gripped him. Lucifer's left eye twitched. Both demons were in demon form from the emotional stress.

Lucifer quickly got himself under control before telling Mammon to go to the Shatter Pelvis Casio. Mammon nodded his head and left out his balcony. He flew to the casino. He needed to get his head on straight and calmed down about everything. Stupid human, he thought. Instead of just one to watch now, there are three more and one had to steal his shirt jacket and most importantly his Goldie. I should just eat this human. I mean I didn’t pledge to not harm this one, just Catrina, but then Catrina would be angry and she would never mind. His train of thought didn’t want to go that far down a rabbit hole.

He transformed into his normal form after he landed. No one at the casino questioned him. They let him in with no issues. Servers tripped over each other to get his attention. He ignored them all and went to a trusted member of the staff that worked at the casino. “Yo! Kayin, my demon!” he said walking up to a well-dressed demon in a solid black suit with black sunglasses on inside. He shook the demon’s hands in a series of fist bumps and hand twists that only a well-versed friend or member would know how to do fluidly.

“Mammon bout time you showed up. Your servant is cleaning out every being that sits down with her. We’ve had to put her winnings into a safe to keep the sticky fingers away from the winnings.” Kayin said with no expression on his face as he nodded over to table 69.

The Avatar of Greed looked to where his friend nodded. Table 69 had quite a crowd of beings surrounding it. His sapphire blue eyes widened and his jaw slacked open just a bit. “What’s the damage, Kayin?” he sighed, not catching on that she was winning.

“Damage? Hmm, I’d say she’s got over half a mill of chips in front of her but I’m not sure how many she has in the safe for ya.” Kayin said plainly in a graveled voice. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

Mammon ran a shaky hand through his white hair. “Look Kayin, Let the boss know I’ll figure out how to pay it back…” he said with an equally shaky voice.

Kayin slowly turned his head toward the other demon, “Mammon? Are you even listening to what I’m telling you? Your human is winning. She’s up at least over half a mil. I’d get her outta here while you can and your winnings.” he said through the smoke.

Mammon was a little slow on the uptake but he finally understood, “Oh yeah Kayin. I knew what ya were sayin’. I was just testing ya. Yeah, I was just here to pick the little minx up and take her back home before Lu found out.” He nervously laughed as he made his way to table 69.

Kitty held five cards in her hand. It was a trash hand with nothing in it so she decided to fold her hand. She saw Mammon coming over towards her. She tossed in her cards, “Fold. Mammon! Look what I won!” she beamed at the white-haired demon as she bounced in the chair waving. She was excited. It had been awhile since she played poker at a casino. She was banned from most of them because she was accused of either counting cards or just because she was winning too much.

“Yeah looks great. Now let's head home before Lu finds out.” He smiled tightly as he suddenly had his arms full of a curvy brunette hugging him. He felt his cheeks heat up. He guided her over to the chip cash-out counter. “Yeah cash out all the chips…” he said to the cashier.

Kitty stood next to Mammon and smiled and watched the cashier count out the...brown bills. “Hey, why is the money brown? It's supposed to gre…” Kitty started saying before Mammon clamped a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear, “Shh Kitty cat, just let me take care of everything here. I’ll explain things on the way home.” he said in a deep voice that verberated through Kitty’s body. She felt a warmth flash through her body that she hadn’t felt before on this level. It made her bite her lower lip and a tiny moan escaped her throat as her body froze in place.

Mammon turned from the human back to the cashier, who pushed out to him, 1.5 million Grimm. He was speechless. He had never won that much Grimm here. No wonder Kayin told him that he needed to get her out of here. They liked patrons winning but not by cleaning out the vault. He gathered up the bills and pulled the human up against his body. He went to say something but caught a hint of arousal from her and that familiar sensation that seemed to buzz deep inside of him. He decided that teleportation would be best as he heard sounds from behind them as other demons smelled the scent as well. The couple disappeared from the casino just in time as he saw Kayin lunging towards them with a wicked look of special insanity in his green eyes. Irina finished her drink, grinned, and left the casino area.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lucifer sat at the dining table sipping his coffee. He was in a foul mood. He had a human loose in the Devildom without protection and someone trying to access Mammon’s credit card. His expression was a deep frown as he stared off into nothing, thinking how he was going to manage five more humans in the House of Lamentation and corral his brothers while serving the prince to his fullest capacity.

“Lucifer!” Catrina said crisply to snap the demon out of his thoughts. She leaned down on the table next to him and stared at him with her deep blue eyes. Those eyes were filled with questions and several emotions, fear anxiety, hope, and desire. He held her gaze and set his cup down placing his hands in a steeple on the table. He stared at her openly.

“Catrina, what can I do for you?” he asked warmly with a smooth voice that made Catrina lose her train of thought when he spoke. She hated when he did that to her which was often. This was why she despised him for how he made her lose her thoughts.

“I...uh...I…” she stumbled with her sentence but she was saved when she heard her brother's voice cut through the room.

“Our sister, Kitty. She isn’t here. Do you know where she is? You seem to be the guy with all the answers around here.” Nick said in a blase` tone. He accepted a cup of coffee from a little D with a smile and a nod.

Catrina shook her head, clearing out her mind, “Yeah Kitty. She was gone when we got up and I know you keep this house under a tight grip. You guys didn’t eat her did you?” she asked hoping that wasn’t the case. Kitty had no idea that her roommates were demons or that she was in Hell. She plopped down in the chair that was next to Lucifer and ran a frustrated hand through her platinum locks and let out a long sigh.

Lucifer reached out and lightly touched her arm, “My dear. Don’t worry about Kitty. Her situation is being dealt with as we speak.” he reassured her. He felt something deep inside him stir. Something he hadn’t felt in millennia or more. He withdrew his hand from the woman and picked up his cup of coffee.

Catrina looked at the black-gloved hand on her arm and blinked a few times. Her thoughts whirled at the gesture. She couldn’t think of anything else but that warm gloved hand on her arm and all other places she wanted that hand to touch her.

Nick chuckled, “Should I leave? You two look like there are some things that need to be hashed out and I’m not all about that shit.” he said standing up and heading to the living room.

“Oh there you are Nicholas~,” Asmodeus said in a sing-song voice as he casually walked in and sat close to Nick. The man put his arm around the demon and welcomed the attention from the demon. He quickly forgot about his sister and Lucifer’s problem but was still concerned about Kitty.

Lucifer went to say something to Catrina but his D.D.D. chimed. The message was from Mammon.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Mammon: Kitty is with me. We are in my room. 

I need to talk to you later after I explain things to her.

Lucifer:

I will let Catrina know that Kitty is safe. Do not make me regret

Letting you know the human had your credit card.

My door is always open.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-


	6. The Shadow Lord and Henry Meet

Kitty clung to Mammon as they appeared in his room at the House of Lamentation. She was disoriented and dizzy so burying her face in his neck served two purposes for her. One, she grounded herself to something solid and two he smelled heavenly. She had never smelled someone who smelled so delectable. She enjoyed feeling the warmth of his body and the hard planes of his muscles she could feel through his shirt. After a few minutes, she felt the gentle push of him from his body. The sudden coolness from the room hit her body sending a chill down her spine. She looked up at those sapphire eyes with her chocolate brown ones with a pout on her lips. “Aren’t you happy with the winnings?” she asked softly.

Mammon’s body or something deeper inside of him tingled with energy. He hadn’t felt this sensation in so long that he didn’t recognize what it meant though it made him pause as he looked at the woman in front of him pouting, “Uh, Ka-, Kitty, I mean. You two look so much alike...I-I, uh, have...uh yeah, Kitty, but how did you...how did-” Mammon stammered as he tried to find the right words. His brain was being pulled in so many directions. He had so many questions and yet he was fighting more primal thoughts roaring forward in his mind. He gently placed her on his couch in his room and began pacing. He ran his hands through his hair. The amount of Grimm on the table in front of her was the biggest haul he had ever seen won at the Shattered Pelvis, even for him. He usually tapped out at five G but 1.5 million? No wonder Kay told him to get her out of there. 

The brunette sat on the couch. She became nervous. Her palms were moist so she sat on them and chewed on her bottom lip. Giant brown eyes were glued to the man pacing. She never had anyone be upset with what she could win in the casinos. She could never explain her luck with the cards since she was 18. She could win any card game. It didn’t matter, Texas Hold’em, 5-Card Stud, 5 or 7 Card Draw, High/Low Chicago, or Follow the Queen, she always won. It was a blessing and a curse. She was born second to Katie. She always tried to be different from her twin. Katie was smart and enjoyed those stupid comic cons. Kitty hated them. She hated it but it paid her bills. She enjoyed dancing and working for charities. The charities are where the bulk of her winnings would go. “Umm, Manny? Did I mess up? I’m sorry if I made you mad. I’ll just donate it to the nearest charity…” she said nervously reaching for the stacks of bills on the table in front of her.

Mammon shook his head clearing the myriad of emotions, feelings, and thoughts. Her voice helped him focus. He stopped pacing and went and sat next to Kitty, “No baby you didn’t mess up. You did something even I couldn’t do at that casino, but Kitty, how were you able to do this?” he asked as he narrowed in on a train of thought.

She squirmed a little in her seat. No one had ever really asked her exactly how she was able to be so she wasn’t sure she could verbally explain it. She chewed a little harder on her lip. “I have to show you…” Was all she said as she started to unbutton the shirt she had on. She kept her modesty and kept her chest covered and pulled the back down revealing a tribal styled tattoo of a raven with its wings spread out in flight on the back of her shoulder. “...the woman who tatted me when I was 18, told me that I would never lose and I haven’t, but it seems like it came with a price…” Kitty tried to explain.

Mammon’s brain short-circuited when she started unbuttoning that shirt. He jumped up and turned his back. He needed to hide his beet-red face and give her privacy. She was driving him crazy, chewing on that lip. When he realized that she was waiting for him to turn around, he slowly turned and he froze seeing that raven on her shoulder. He reached out with his hand and tentatively touched the artwork. He felt her warm skin under his touch but when he touched the inked part he felt something else. Magic. It radiated faintly from the ink, not Kitty. He pulled back a shaky hand because he had an idea of who may have given her that artwork. He wouldn’t lie, it looked good on her but the magic stank. “Kitty…” he said, determined to get this point across to her. He sank to his knees next to her and grabbed her hands. He ignored a push or a pull within himself. “...I need to tell you something about me, this place and that tattoo…” he said as he picked up his D.D.D. and texted Lucifer as he did his best to explain who he was and his brothers and where she was.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Lucifer are you sure that is what you felt?” Diavolo asked with a shit-eating grin that he couldn’t hide.

Lucifer let out a heavy sigh, “Yes my lord. I am quite certain that is what I felt. The One Magic is still within us even after all this time and...having fallen.” he said with the last part through a clenched jaw. “I’m sure that could account for Mammon and Asmodeus as well. Even though Asmodeus is very...friendly with many beings. He has been inseparable from the human male.”

Diavolo sat back with a clap and chuckled, “That is fantastic. I never would have thought in all my existence that the One Magic was a real thing but it truly is.” he grinned and picked up his cup and sipped his tea.

“My lord, if I may, but would Satan have the One magic within him since...since he was…” Lucifer started but unable to finish his sentence. He held a sense of guilt regarding each one of his brothers but Satan was different.

“Hmm, that is an interesting question, but maybe we have the answer here with one of the other Sinclair siblings.” Diavolo smiled knowing that he purposely withheld the other two siblings within the castle for safety and acclimation. Barbatos and the two women had gotten along well. Diavolo knew that his steward knew more than he would tell him so he let Barbatos take the lead on how to introduce the other two. The prince was surely enjoying having human food for the past two days.

Lucifer kept his reaction to himself. He knew there were two more siblings but he was unaware that they two were already here. He sipped his tea and nodded. “Well, you seem to know more about this family than I have ascertained. Would your highness be so gracious as to enlighten me to this family and what they mean to the One Magic?” Lucifer inquired with a raised brow. He was feeling slightly annoyed that Diavolo withheld information from him.

Certainly, Lucifer…” Diavolo smiled a toothy grin. “The Sinclairs are an interesting family. Their mother who is dearly departed to the celestial realm for an unknown reason at the age of 36 thus leaving Ellen, who was 18, to raise them with Catrina and Nicholas seniors in high school, Katie and Kitty, 13, and little Julie, 12. Except for the twins, none of the siblings have the same father and none of them knew their fathers. Their mother raised them and then passed away. Sad situation, but Ellen and Catrina did their best to raise the brood. The most interesting thing you will note when you meet Miss Ellen is that she holds two souls within her and they are very intriguing to look at just as the woman herself is to look at. She is breathtaking. The youngest, Miss Julie is a converted Catholic because of a past deed. I’ve sat and had long conversations with her regarding the human world’s sense of religion. I even had her speak with Simeon. He was kind enough to help me remove the almost zealot like faith. Between us, we have opened her eyes and allowed her to acclimate to the Devildom. Although I’m not sure she is ready for RAD right now. The other four that are in your care, I’m sure you know about them or at least your One…” Diavolo finished explaining all that he was going to divulge.

Lucifer digested the information. He knew now who his One was but how was he going to get through to her. She was stubborn, strong-willed, and confrontational. She pushed his boundaries worse than any of his brothers did. He put his gloved hand to his chin, “Maybe I should utilize the resources that I have at my disposal.” he said to Diavolo.

“Splendid! And maybe take care of that succubus issue you also have. I’ve heard that Siska is a rather sore spot for you and caused quite a blow-up with Catrina. I would start there.” Diavolo suggested.

A long sigh was the only response that Lucifer let out. The two continued talking about other issues regarding RAD and other demons.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kitty felt really overwhelmed at the information that Mammon had told her. She knew she wasn’t as smart as Katie but she took the situation in stride. “So you’re a demon and I’m in Hell but I’m not dead. Cat was brought down here for an exchange program. Lucifer and Satan aren’t the same person.” She regurgitated back to let this hot man...demon in front of her know she understood. She smiled at him. She wasn’t too afraid.

Mammon let out a sigh of relief that his hu- this human understood. He landed back on his ass and rested his arms on his knees. He stayed at eye level to make sure she understood what he was saying. He knew he wasn’t the smartest but he could at least convey to her in his terms what was happening. He didn’t want her just up and leaving the house again with him...or one of his brothers. He ran a frustrated hand through his hand. Dammit, this is not my human.

A gold credit card was suddenly the only thing in Mammon’s vision. He reached for it but it was taken back by Kitty. “Umm, Mammon, I was told that I could join this sorority and I’ve always wanted to be part of one…” she tried to explain as she clutched the card to her chest tightly. To Kitty, it was the key to feeling a part of something that Katie wasn’t. The sense of individuality, independence. That’s why she had a tattoo and was a little wilder than Katie.

Mammon felt confused but he knew that his Goldie was just within his grasp. This talk of a sorority, he had no idea what that was.

“LOL! How embarrassing! The Great Scumbag down in front of a human, begging for his Goldie! A demon lord kneeling before a little human...You're a disgrace! Your scum! LMAO!” Levi chastised Mammon. He was holding his stomach laughing at his older brother so hard.

The Avatar of Greed twisted around from in front of the human, “WHAA! How did ya get in here dorkface? Whadda ya want anyway?” Mammon growled as he got up on his feet to face his otaku brother.

“I want my Seraphina figurine that you stole from me! You have mistreated her and she deserves better than lying in your...your dirty floor!” Levi said in an outburst that was filled with jealousy and a bit of rage.

“What?!” Mammon said confused, “I don’t have any Ser- whatever, but I want my Goldie back!” He growled as he turned to Kitty who sat there watching the brother fight. Kitty was used to this kind of bickering. She wouldn’t lie and say that she was sometimes the one being yelled at for taking a shirt or a skirt or lipstick. She clutched that card in her hand tightly even though she felt it digging into her hand. She really wanted to join this sorority that Levi told her about. She knew somehow that this card was the ticket. Maybe Mammon was the sorority vice president.

“I’ll do whatever ya want for my baby,” Mammon said as Levi continued to whine about the Seraphina figurine.

Levi stopped at those words and smiled slyly, “Anything? Then make a pact with that human and we’ll call it even.” he said

Mammon went right along with his brother not realizing what he had asked, “Right, I’m more than happy to do whatever you want…wait. WHAT?! Why do ya want me in a pact? You know I don’t do pacts!”

Levi laughed, “You make a pact with that stupid human and you have to do what she wants. You’ll be made to give me back my money and if you don’t I’m telling Lucifer about the credit card and how you found it and you’re gonna eat Catrina’s sister.” he told Mammon. Levi had come up with everything to force him into this pact. He knew it was foolproof. He hated that he used his beloved Ruri-chan but he wanted his money and his Seraphina figurine. The envious demon narrowed his eyes, “You two stupid idiots deserve each other. Both of you were soooo easy to manipulate. LOL!” he said. It ground the salt in the proverbial wound.

Mammon put his hands on his hips and glared at Levi. He hated that he used his own fear of Lucifer, but Lucifer knew the human had Goldie. He let out a sigh of frustration and turned to Kitty. She was sitting on the couch watching the exchange. She didn’t seem to be scared of either of them. She was just more or less watching a verbal match between siblings. He looked at her and knelt down beside her. He took her hands into his. The jolt of something he couldn't name was there and it was palpable to him under the skin, “Listen, Kitty, I’ll make a pact with ya. I ain’t the type who makes ‘em. So gettin’ this from me is somethin’ special. So will you make a pact with me?” he asked as he looked into those chocolate pools of warmth. He could get lost in those pools. He blinked a little. He could have sworn he saw flecks of gold in them that sparkled like coins in a treasure box.

She felt confused. A pact? What the hell what that. She wasn’t stupid and she didn’t think Mammon was either, but she was promised membership to a sorority. She looked over Mammon’s shoulder, bewildered at Levi. This is not what he promised. She would talk with her sisters later but right now she had Mammon, a perfect specimen of a male in front of her, almost begging her for a...pact. She would have to ask later but she shrugged and handed him his credit card, “Sure I don’t mind at all.” she smiled warmly at Mammon.

He felt the magic of the pact settle in place. It was usually not a pleasant feeling. Asmodeus had told him it felt like shackles were being placed on him but then again, Asmo liked that kinda shit. He wouldn’t lie he did at times as well. Mammon felt this warmth of sunshine wrap around him and settle inside his chest. He took Goldie but he knew pacts had to be sealed with more than words. He leaned in close to Kitty and kissed her lightly. He felt her kiss him back. He forced his inner greediness back because he knew that Levi was still in the room. He felt the sunshine warmth heat up a bit more.

“Eww gross...I forgot about that part. L-8-R loser!” Levi said with disgust as he skipped out of the room knowing he had won.

Mammon pulled back and looked at Kitty, “I’m sorry Kitty that you got snared in our problems…” he started but he noticed that she was staring at him unblinking. He ran his hands up and down her arms, “Kitty? Kitty...hey don’t listen to Levi. He’s a jealous nerd…Kitty?” he pressed. He became worried when she continued to sit there and stare. He waved a hand in her face then he noticed that his human started leaking from the eyes. Yeah, he said his human. He shook his head but he would deal with that issue later. Kitty collapsed into him and started crying openly.

_ Kitty sat in an office on a black couch. She had auditioned for a position in a dance company. She knew it was a well-known company. Their dancers worked at several shows in Vegas at the various hotels. She wiggled a little on the couch at the fact that she had been chosen to audition. The recruiter came into the room with another man.  _

_ “So Kitty tell us a little about yourself. How old are you? Where’re you from?” the man asked with a smile that made Kitty feel a little sick on the inside.  _

_ The other man openly leered at her and made her excitement fade and red flags start popping up in her head. All the red flags that Nick and Cat had warned her about growing up. The family was close but Kitty did what Kitty wanted. So Nick and Cat explained things to look out for when she was out and about. She fiddled with the hem of her cotton dress. “Uh I’m 19 and I’m from Vegas,” she answered with a weak smile feeling really uncomfortable. _

_ “Yeah, that’s nice sweetheart. I see you have a tattoo on your shoulder. You like crows?” the smiling man asked. Kitty just nodded. She always enjoyed the crows. They always brought her shiny things in exchange for food. She tried to keep her smile on her face.  _

_ The leering man moved and sat next to her on the couch. Kitty felt her stomach lurch. “Now Kitty, this is my friend Vinnie. He loves dancers. He likes how flexible they are. Would you like to show him your flexibility?” _

_ She swallowed hard and shook her head, “N-no I wouldn’t. I-I need to go. I’m sorry…” she apologized. _

_ Vinnie reached out and grabbed her wrist, “Don’t be stupid. You know you want this.” He said with a sinister grin. _

_ She started to hyperventilate. She remembered some things that Cat taught her. She relaxed and let Vinnie think he had changed her mind. She twirled and landed perfectly on his knee. She batted her eyes and smiled innocently. “Oh silly me. Of course, I want to…” she said. She reached her hand out as if she was going to touch Vinnie’s face, but quickly stiffened her fingers and jabbed him in the throat. “...throat punch you,” she said sweetly as she got up and ran from the room, but she heard the other man yelling at her.  _

_ “You stupid piece of human shit! You’ll never work in this town!” he bellowed as she escaped. _

Mammon was surprised. He held her as she slowly quieted down. She finally started to talk. Her voice started shakily but then it became strong. “I-I-I sorry Mammon. I’m n-n-not a stupid piece of shit...and I’m sorry I ruin your shirt, used your credit card, forced you into something you never would do normally. I feel terrible. I’ve been in that situation, but he...he told me I could join a sorority.” she said sitting up straight and wiping her face as new tears started. “And I’m sorry I’m crying...I...I did like kissing you though,” she admitted with a shy smile and tried to hide her face.

Mammon pulled her into a hug, “Hey ya were tricked just like me. No one told ya about the pact stuff and...well...I ain’t complaining that you are my human now.” he grinned with a bright red face and scratched the back of his neck. “You ain’t a bad kisser either, but we’ll figure this all out. I’m gonna catch shit from my brothers...they are probably gonna say some mean things…” he said

Kitty huffed and grinned deviously, “You just met me. This isn’t the first time I've been part of a sibling rivalry. Levi will be paid back.”

  
“Oh, Kitty I like you already,” Mammon said as he grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucifer walked into the house. He had a lot that he needed to digest after meeting with the demon prince. He shook his head as he slumped down in his desk chair. He pulled out a decanter of scotch and poured himself a drink. It was late afternoon. Mammon had told him that he had recovered Kitty but at what cost he thought. His brother was tricked by that human into a pact with the aid of Levi. He wasn’t against his brothers entering pacts but Mammon seemed very happy with this. Normally he was screeching and whining about witches that were trying to get him into a pact. His thoughts moved away from his brother to Siska. He never had any kind of romantic feeling towards her. She was just a means to an end. The end being ridding himself of the desire for sex. He wasn’t against sex. He had many partners over his lifetime, but every one of them felt...hollow. He never wanted them like he wanted a certain blonde human woman. He heard a growl in his room. He stood and looked around before realizing it was him.

He pulled out his D.D.D. and messaged Asmodeus. He knew that his younger brother could put a leash on his succubus problem. It wasn’t soon after he sent his message that Asmo pranced into his study. He quickly steadied his emotions and schooled his face. “Asmodeus have a seat,” he commanded.

Asmo sashayed into the study and took a seat. He was not going to upset his brother but he was dying to know what was going on for him to summon him to his study. “Oh Luci, what is going on? How can  **I** be of assistance?” He implored with a flirty flip of his wrist as he relaxed in his seat.

Lucifer had a few other things to take care of and didn’t have time to deal with Asmo and his attention-seeking behavior. “Siska. Yo-” he started.

“Oh Luci, she is already at your beck and call. Why do you need me? I mean if you need me to s-” he said but quickly quieted as he felt the pressure of his brother’s magic flare in the room. “Oookkk...what do you need me to do with her?” he asked, dropping all his flamboyant attitude and drama.

Lucifer cleared his throat, “I need you to handle her. I do not require her any longer.” he said plainly.

“Very well. I will notify her, but Luci, she isn’t going to take this well…” Asmodeus said with a warning. He knew very well how the incubi and succubi population in Devildom were. Once they had a steady stream of lust to feed off of, they did not like to give it up. They were like meth addicts but with sex.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Katie wondered about the large House of Lamentation. She was told by the raven-haired man, Lucifer, that she could look around within the house. She was amazed at the artwork and decor. Her imagination started to drum up something for her next book. She had book nine of The Seven Lords book series started but not finished. She was in the middle of comic con and anime conventions. So that took a lot of her time during this time of the year. It was summertime in Las Vegas, but now here she was in Devildom. It was chilly down here. The chill in the air was brisk but here in the house, it was warm from the lit fires throughout.

As she wandered down the hallway she found herself in, she noticed a doorway wide open. She peeked in and noticed the large aquarium, jellyfish lamps dangling in a stair-step shape. Ocean blues from deep to pale. “What is this place…” she whispered as she was drawn in by the beauty. “...is that a...bathtub?”

There in the middle was a bathtub that had pillows and blankets. Ruri-chan sheets blankets and a body pillow were in the tub. She saw shelves of figurines, most she recognized, others she did not. The stuffed bookcase drew her eyes and caused her to walk closer to examine the titles. She smiled to herself as she saw her own book series sitting there. They were well worn as if they had been read many times. She reached for book 1 as her fingers touched the spine she heard a voice.

“W-what are you doing in my r-room? I don’t let normies in here.” Levi said as he watched the human touch his most prized book series. He stuttered but he was firm in his tone because he hated anyone in his room. It was his retreat from the world. He studied the human in his room. He knew it was Katie because he just left Kitty with Mammon, who was stupid enough to enter into a pact with some lame human. Can’t wait to post that on my Devilgram and Screecher. He was going to get so many hits and likes. He held a secret smile.

Katie pulled the book out and held it up, “I see you're a fan of The Seven Lords. Are they autographed?” she asked innocently. Hoping that this demon didn’t know her secret. Only her family knew she was the author of this series, but only she knew she got the idea from a dream. A man with turquoise eyes and black hair came to her with the idea of basing a novel series on the seven deadly sins and the series took root and became a bestseller, but she would never have thought it would be here in Hell. 

His sin of envy reared its ugly head as he snatched the book from the human, “I’m the #1 fan of The Seven Lords. The Shadow Lord is the best one and I adore the protagonist, Henry. What would some normie human know about TSL, anyway? Besides, do you know how hard it is to get an autographed copy here in Devildom? There aren't any autographed books down here. I would know. I’m the biggest fan. I know everything about the series. The movie, the anime, all of it. So why are you in my room anyway?” he asked again after ranting.

Katie watched this demon who passed out when he saw Kitty in Ruri-chan cosplay was now filled with bravado, courage to speak without a blush or a stammer. His citrine eyes lit up just talking about her books. “Levi, right? So would you be m- I mean the TSL fan club president, Levi-chan?” she asked hoping to see that faint glow of orange again. She wanted to see more of this bashful demon? Boy? Man? She wasn’t sure but she knew he was beautiful.

Levi didn’t notice the soft look on the human’s face as she stared at him. The fact that she knew that he was the president of the TSL fan club was awesome! Maybe she was a fan, one of the fans in the fan club, maybe she wasn’t a normie after all. He started bombarding her with questions only a die-hard fan would know about the series. After some time he stopped and was impressed that she was very knowledgeable. He sighed and relaxed a little. He decided to introduce her to his friend, his only friend. “Umm, Katie, can I introduce you to my friend?” he asked shyly this time.

Katie was overwhelmed with the amount of knowledge he had about her book series yet he didn’t even know she was the author. He, like everyone else, thought it was an old guy in a sweater. The thought made her sad. She was quickly pulled from her own thoughts when he asked if she wanted to meet his friend. She smiled and nodded her head, yes. He led her over to the large tank. He pointed out the singular, tiny goldfish swimming around in there. “His name is Henry 2.0,” Levi said proudly.

She looked at Levi and smiled, “He’s lovely, but why such a large tank for a small fish?” she asked forgetting that he was a demon. She watched as the blush returned and smiled warmly. She wanted patiently for his reply. Giving him all the time he needed. 

Levi felt something in his otaku heart. First, he was confused and questioned whether or not to trust this human with certain things. His brothers knew things about Henry 1.0 and Lotan but did he want her to know. Know that he was a beast, a beast that enjoyed swimming in the tank with Henry. He frowned he wasn’t a beast he was a demon. A demon that didn’t deserve anyone’s attention or love. Love? Why would he have said that? Is this what he was feeling? He didn’t know. This is why he felt confused, but being close to her elicited something in him that no being in the Devildom had. No even his Ruri-chan. He could see her soul, smell her scent. Both were intoxicating to him. He needed to talk to Lucifer. He knew he would know, but right now he needed to get the human away from him. “K-Katie, I-I need you to leave my room now, please,” he said. He could feel his face bright red and his awkwardness return.

Katie was taken aback by the response she got. Did she offend him? She wasn’t sure but he was blushing deeply and stammering again. “Uh, sure Levi. I’ll go. Maybe some other-” She was quickly cut off by the door slammed in her face. She frowned. She felt as if she did something wrong. She needed to talk to Catrina.

Levi sank down in his bathtub and felt his tail slither out and pulled the blankets over his head and body as he buried his face in his Ruri-chan body pillow. He calmed himself down to where his tail disappeared. He pulled out his D.D.D. and texted Lucifer.

__________________________________________________________________________

L3v1:

Lucifer, I need to talk to you about something.

Lucifer:

What is it Levi?

The router is working.

L3v1:

It’s not that. 

Katie was in my room and…

I don’t know what I’m feeling…

Lucifer:

I understand. 

Mammon will be joining me in a few hours.

I suggest that you come as well.

L3v1:

I had nothing to do with what Mammon did.

Lucifer:

Levi just be here in a few hours.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. True Faces Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mature content. This chapter contains death, hints of possible rape, lots of anger.  
> Yes, Solomon is going to be a bad guy FYI at least one of them.
> 
> Leave comments, kudos and cookies!

In Lucifer’s study that was adjoined to his bedroom, the demon lord sat and stared at a book. The book looked plain yet ancient. The only thing on the cover was a handful of stars etched in ancient leather. Its bindings were just as old. The book looked as if it hadn’t been opened in ever. It hadn’t since well since before the Celestial War. The last time he held this book was with Lilith on the night that she came to him about the human that she fell in love with. He needed this book to explain what was happening to her and why it was happening to her. He ran a soft touch over the cover and let out a mournful sigh. At that time is when he heard a knock at the door. He told the visitor to come in in no special way. 

Mammon and Levi entered the study. Lucifer could sense their anxiety because under normal circumstances they would be here to either be lectured, tortured, or both over some infraction they committed. Tonight was different. Tonight he needed to talk to them about the residual magic from their days as archangels. “Take a seat, my brothers,” he said with a solemn tone motioning towards the two highback winged chairs across from his desk. There was a shifting of clothing as the two sat down. Neither said anything but Lucifer knew what was already on their minds.

Lucifer looked both of his brothers in the eyes. Ruby gaze meeting sapphire and citrine. The three eldest gathered. This did not happen often but the younger two knew something was up since the eldest was being quiet and not lecturing them on either spending too much money or staying in their room too much. Mammon and Levi adjusted themselves in the seat as an uncomfortable silence settled in the study.

Mammon being an impatient demon more so than Levi was the one that broke the silence. “Oi! Lu, what is happenin’ and what’s with that weird-ass book? Ya goin’ give us a bedtime story or somethin’. I came here because of somethin’...I felt somethin’...I can’t explain it. I ain’t good with words...:” the white-haired demon tried explaining but failing.

Levi watched his older brother try to put what he was feeling into words and fail miserably. Normally, he would throw an insult at him or goad him but not tonight, “Lucifer, what is going on? This human, Katie, I mean all of them...they make me feel strange…” Levi said but he was still having difficulty with putting words to how he was feeling. He wouldn’t admit that Katie made him feel things. He did a better job than Mammon though.

Lucifer placed the book in front of his brothers and sighed, “Do either of you know what this book?” he asked simply. There was no pride or degradement in his voice. It was simply asked if they knew.

The two younger ones leaned forward, looked at the book cover, and slowly sat back before they shook their heads. “No, ain’t ever seen that one, and I’ve sold lots...I mean I’ve read lots of books.” Mammon said, crossing his arms. Levi just let the nod of his head know that he didn’t know

Lucifer opened the book and let them see the text within the book. The beautifully scripted flowing lines of the letters flourished across the pages shown. Sapphire and citrine orbs widened, “Is that angelic text? Luc! Where did you get this book? How is it here?” Levi fired off, ending his silence.

The raven-haired brother nodded, “It is and this was a book that was given to me prior to the war. It was the only possession that I had on me when I fell beside my armour. I kept it in a pouch on my hip. Just as you had your rings on your fingers, Mammon.” He paused to let this information sink in before he moved forward. “This book details The One Magic. It is magic that only the archangels of the celestial realm possess. The All-Father created us but the All-Mother gave us the love for another soul. The All-Mother wanted the Archangels to love more than just themselves so when she created it she ensured that we...they would not be able to romantically love another archangel. She wanted them to love more diversely and fully. After she created The One Magic, she vanished from the Celestial Realm and the Allfather fell into a state of depression. None of us met the All-Mother. Some conjecture that she is The One Magic. She sacrificed herself so that her children may find love outside the Celestial Realm.

None had ever found their One, until…” He was explained but was interrupted by his two brothers.

Mammon and Levi both blurted out, “Lilith!”

“Yes. She was the only one that I know of who was able to find her one. She found it in a being from another realm, but Father wanted her to be with his first creation, Adam. She denied his request and was banished from the Celestial Realm to the Human Realm. I-I don’t know what became of her after that because...the war I started…” He stopped because everyone present knew the rest. His brothers would rally to his side and fight against their father and their brothers and sisters only to fall to Hell and take up residence here in the Devildom as the ArchDemon of their most grievous sins. Lucifer’s the worst of all, Pride. He couldn’t look at his younger brothers because this reopened a wound in him and rubbed salt into it making it sting all over again. He knew what he felt with Catrina and he knew it was probably on some level what Mammon and Levi were feeling with Kitty and possibly Katie. He suspected that was what was happening with Asmo and Nick.

Mammon shifted in the chair and leaned forward and covered his face with his hands. The firelight glinting off the two silver rings. He was trying to process what his oldest brother had told him. After what seemed like forever the greedy demon rubbed his face vigorously and let out a sound of frustration, “Ahh! So what I’m understandin’ here is that this human, this hu-, Kitty...my Kitty. Yes, My Kitty, my sunshine, my treasure. I want her more than Goldie and that’s saying somethin’. Is-is my One? I mean I kissed her and wanted to go so much further but I held back because well because it’s not like I like her and or anythin’...but I want everythin’ that is her. Ahhhh this is so frustratin’” He grumbled settling back into the chair crossing his arms like a child word as he slouched.

Levi shook his head at Mammon. Normally he would have called him a loser or stupid but even though he hadn’t touch Katie yet, there was an inkling of what his brother was trying to articulate deep within himself. He knew she smelled like the ocean and she put him on edge with her intelligence and her love for the same thing that he liked. No one liked the same things he liked. Levi pulled inward to himself because he knew she wouldn’t want some otaku like him. She would want someone like Lucifer or Satan. They read more intellectual books and are better with the 3D version of people. He would rather stay with his 2D version. Besides he wasn't an archangel so this wouldn't pertain to him, would it?

“Levi…” Lucifer pressed. He could see Levi spiralling into one of his envious circles. The orange magic that glowed from his eyes, the appearance of the scales on his neck. His eyes had more of a serpents look to them rather than a human shape. “...if she is your One, she will only want you, no matter what you think of yourself. Your One sees the best and the worst of you and accepts both freely. Do you understand? This is what the All-Mother wanted. She wanted an all-accepting love. She loved you as well even though you were created in the Earthly Realm. You were still one of her children. The One Magic is within you as well.”

The shaggy purple-haired demon was pulled out of whatever self depreciative spiral he was going down with the rare kind words from Lucifer. He was a bit taken aback. “B-but h-how do I know it's my One? I-I haven’t done anything like Mammon. I haven’t touched her and only talked to her about books.” He stammered, feeling very embarrassed over the conversation. Levi started looking distance and stared at nothing in particular but Lucifer could tell he was dealing with some very distant past issues.

“No,” Levi said, shaking his head furiously. “She isn’t my One. I won’t let it happen again,” he said and got up and hurried out of the study. Lucifer and Mammon were left looking after where their brother left a ghost trail. Neither said anything because they knew what he was talking about and they both were going to allow him to process this information the best their shut-in brother knew how. They also knew that was the reason he had decided to become a shut-in as well.

~~~~~~~~~~

Katie had gone back to the room she was sharing with her two sisters and her brother Nick. She was comforted in knowing that Kitty was there but she didn’t see any signs of Nick. That wasn’t at all unusual for their brother in their normal life let alone in this new world where there were demons. Nick was always out and about with some new hot and rising star in Vegas. He was more of a free spirit than any of the siblings. She found Kitty sitting with her legs crossed on the large king-sized bed, just staring at some point midway out into the room. She instinctively knew her sister was in a deep trance of thought and meditation. She walked quietly past her and settled on a chair and pulled out a tablet that had a keyboard attachment converting it into a mobile laptop. She was able to access the wifi available at the House of Lamentation and accessed her newest book in The Shadow Lords Series, but instead, her fingers started typing _Leviathan_ into her search bar. What populated onto her screen was mind-blowing. She saw pictures of the person she met today, the sweet shy reserve gaming shut-in, but as time seemed to turn back, the man...demon changed. He went from a shy sweetheart to an outspoken envious and at times brutal officer. She saw pictures of him in an officer’s uniform and hat. He was saluting several men. “Wait, he’s not just an officer. Is he...is he a high-rank officer?” she said to no one. There were no dates on the pictures, but in every picture, she could see a sadness in him even with that stern militaristic expression. “Why are you so sad?” she wondered out loud.

_In the beginning, when Lucifer, Mammon, Asmodeus, Beelzebub and Belphagor with Lillith were angels of the Celestial Realm, the All-Father had created the Leviathan and his mate. They were to live and propagate the creatures of the sea, but as they did as they were to do and created their one and only child, Lotan, before the All-Father slew his mate leaving the Leviathan alone and angry within the waters of the world. Over time the worlds waters would churn with chaos but those days became far and few between. Lilith, being the angel who enjoyed sunbathing on the edge of the vast ocean was one day watching the sun break over the eastern horizon, saw the Leviathan on the beach. He had shrunk in size over the time that his mate had been taken from him. He was the same size as herself but had scales remaining on his left arm and up onto his neck. His eyes were the colour of the sunrise, bright orange and hair a lighter blue. It was long and was entwined with seaweed and his crown of horns in the shape of the coral that lived in the ocean. His fury raged out over the years and loneliness set in. He had adjusted to being alone after his mate was taken._

_Lilith being a friendly angel approached the mighty resting Leviathan. She squatted down and smiled as she introduced herself to him. She was never afraid of the All Father’s creations. She loved each and every one of them. The sadness that this creature emitted affected her. The Leviathan retracted at first at the touch from another being. He tried to lash out at her but he just did not have the will to do so. In a sweet voice, she asked, “What is wrong Leviathan?”_

_Taken aback, the Leviathan was confused by the kindness and at first turned his back to her only saying, “Go away unless you are here to take me as well and leave my child fatherless.” he said sadly._

_Lilith’s heart broke hearing this from what was once a great creation of the All-Father, “No Levithan. I merely want to be your friend, your confidant. Let me fill part of that void that my father placed in your heart. I may not be your mate but I can be your sister instead.” she said smiling._

_Just before the Great Celestial War, Lillith told Lucifer about the Leviathan and how sad he was but she tried to make him happy. Lucifer with his strategy went and sought out the Leviathan. After a talk, the two came to an accord. They found they both held the same kind of contempt for the All-Father. Leviathan would rise up with Lucifer against the Celestial Realm. He fell just as the others did. Becoming an avatar of the third deadliest sin, Envy._

Levi sank into the large aquarium in his room. His only friend a goldfish swam up to him. He smiled faintly at his friend, “Hello, Henry 2.0” he said as he reached out to touch the fish. The fish just swam around the demon. Levi let out a sigh that bubbled up to the surface. He thought about the human, Katie. He liked looking at her. She was pretty with her soft brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. She had an inviting smile and she did judge him on his otaku ways. She even liked TSL. She reminded him of Henry and...dare he think it, her? She didn’t look anything like her but she was just like her. Encouraging, comforting, accepting, those were everything that his mate was. He loved her. He had loved her so much and she had given him a child. None of his other brothers had a child of their own flesh and blood as he did. Sure, there was Lucifer but what he did was not the same. He didn’t get to watch the woman he loved grow heavy with his child and then so ruthlessly taken from him. No! That happened to him.

Henry swam around his coral horns and ate little things that were only visible to him. It was enough to bring Levi back to the present. He looked at his friend and asked, “Is she my One, Henry? Did she come back to me as another? They say it’s possible.” Henry just looked at Levi with his unblinking fish eyes and gaping mouth, but to Levi, it was the answer he was looking for. He surfaced and dried off and grabbed his D.D.D.

____________________________________________________________________________

L3v1: Can you come to my room?

Katie:

Sure. is everything ok?

L3v1: Yes. I just wanted to talk more about TSL if that is ok.

Katie:

BTR. :)

____________________________________________________________________________

Katie arrived at the door and knocked but there was no answer. She was confused, first, he asked her to come over and now he won’t open the door. “Hello? Levi?” she called.

“No, you can’t come in. I-I don’t know if you Kitty or Katie and Kitty might take something of mine for that stupid scumbag!” came a very agitated and paranoid sounding otaku.

Huffing, Katie looked around the hallway looking for Kitty but she didn’t see her twin. She did manage to see a slight movement in shadows just down the hallway. “Hey! Who’s there?” she called out. 

Scoffing at being discovered, “Pfft! Stupid human...I mean Hi Katie.” he said scratching his cheek. “I-I was just looking for Kitty.”

“No, you were you loser! You were skulking about for something to steal!” Levi called from the other side of his door.

Feeling the magical pressure increase in the hallway, Mammon grabbed Katie and protected her from whatever was happening as a portal opened in the hallway and Solomon walked through it looking very smug at himself. “Ah, greetings, Mammon, and who is this beauty? I don’t believe we have met?” he asked tilting his head slightly with a smirk.

Katie was interrupted as Mammon answered for her, “This is Kitty. She’s the one that I gave a pact too. Now what are ya doin’ here ya sneaky sorcerer?” he asked with suspicion. He kept Katie’s identity quiet. It was hard to tell the twins apart but he knew the difference by smell. Kitty smelled like sunshine while Katie smelled like the ocean breeze. He kept himself between the two. He could also smell the faint odour of sex on the sorcerer. Doesn’t smell like Asmo, so what the hell is he doing? He keeps Asmo on a tight leash as far as bedfellows. 

Keeping his smirk on his face, his grey eyes took in the brunette. He appreciated beauty in all forms, especially a soft feminine form. “I had a set appointment with Leviathan. We have things to discuss,” he said plainly.

“He’s not going to make a pact with you. You might have had Asmo for 3000 and some years but ya ain’t gettin’ any more out of this house.” Mammon warned.

“Hmm, You never know, Great Mammon.” he chuckled as he knocked on the door.

“What’s the secret password?” the otaku said from his room.

“The second lord…” Solomon started.

“...attempted to steal the Lord of Corruption’s platypus which could lay golden eggs…” Levi continued.

“...having incurred the wrath of the Lord of Corruption for this misdeed…”

“...It was ordered that the second lord would be forever dubbed, The Lord of the Fools. Secret phrase authenticated. You may enter.” Levi said opening the door.

Solomon disappeared through the doorway leaving a confused Mammon and an impressed looking Katie. “What was that? Was that the secret phrase? They gave it away, didn’t they?!” Mammon gasped.

Katie chuckled at Mammon’s response, “No it was a section from one of m-, uh, the TSL book series.”

Mammon not paying attention to Katie, “So in order to get in there we gotta know the secret password…” he muttered.

  
  


Katie sighed and rapped on the door trying the same password that Solomon said but was laughed at by the Avatar of Envy. “Pfft! Not gonna happen Kitty! You have to know TSL only well enough to understand the true meaning of the books. LOL! Now take that loser scumbag and get lost!” Levi cackled from his room.

Katie felt hurt by his words. She frowned. How can someone be so sweet and nice, switch, and be so cruel? He thinks he knows more about my own creation than me. Her brows furrowed and her anger bubbled up and she blurted out, “You know what Levi! I’m a bigger fan than you in regards to TSL! I challenge you to a duel! A TSL showdown!” she challenged the door.

The door swung open with a very jealous looking Levi. He was not in demon form but his citrine eyes glowed with power. “LOL! You think you know more about TSL, KItty!? Fine, I accept your challenge. Tomorrow after school! I’ll crush you. I’m the president of the TSL Fan club for a reason! Be prepared to die!” he laughed

NOt backing down because she was not that kind of person and TSL was her own creation, “Fine but I want a pact just like Kitty has with Mammon!” she retorted with the same anger.

“HA! A pact?! Sure because you won’t beat me!” he said slamming the door in her face.

Mammon stood there speechless at what just happened. His mouth gaped until Kitty closed it. “I heard yelling. It was interrupting my meditation. What’s going on?” she asked as she placed a chaste kiss on the greed demon’s cheek. 

Brain rebooting, Mammon just started at Katie who was still seething in anger, turned to look at Kitty, “Uh, yer twin just challenged Levi ta a TSL faceoff? I think, but how are we gonna learn as much as my brother?” he answered as he put an arm around the brunette.

“Ooo we can watch the anime series they made. Katie hasn’t seen it yet.” Kitty suggested.

Katie turned at her own brain finally and realized that her twin was there. “Uh yeah, Kitty that sounds fun. That brat needs a smackdown on his ego,” she grumbled as she followed Kitty and Mammon to Mammon’s room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later, the trio had turned into four, Beel had joined them for popcorn. Kitty had been pulled into Mammon’s lap sometime during the second season. Katie sat next to the ginger and ate popcorn with him. She was glued to the screen. She started grumbling about little things in the anime. “That’s not right. I didn’t write the character like this. Why are they ruining my work like this? They completely skipped the part of why Henry and the Lord of Shadow become friends. This is horrible. Kitty, why didn’t you show me this before now?”

Kitty was too engrossed with Mammon. He felt like a drug she couldn’t get enough of. Being in his lap where he had firmly set her she didn’t want to leave and if her sister and his brother hadn’t been here, she was pretty sure they would be horizontal right now. She felt a smack on her leg and knew it was her twin, “Ouch! What? Oh I don’t know? You expect me to know what you write? I just show up as Ruri-Chan at those conventions.” she complained, rubbing her calf.

Mammon and Beel stared at the twins between them. Mammon took over rubbing Kitty’s red handprint on her leg. Beel looked at Katie and asked gently, “Uh Katie, isn’t TSL written by some old human guy? I mean I’m not a fan but Levi goes on and on about this Christopher Peugeot. So how are you saying that this is yours?” he asked, feeling confused and hungry.

Katie blushed at the fact that she had been found out, “Uh, well, that’s a great story...I am Christopher Peugeot. It's a pseudonym. When I wrote the first book no one wanted a book from some teenage kid so I changed myself to a younger man at the time who is now a middle-aged man because I’m now in my mid-twenties. I have to go through my own cosplay to sign my own damn books. Levi just pissed me off at what he said and well I let my own anger get to me.” she said looking at the knots she had made with her blanket on her lap.

Beel smiled a warm and gentle smile, “I get it, Katie. Levi is gonna explode over you crushing him tomorrow!” he laughed deeply. He looked over at Mammon and Kitty who were lip-locked and smiled again but a sad smile.

Katie followed his gaze and rolled her eyes, “Thanks big guy. I see why Catrina trusts you like you were her brother….” she grinned and winked at Beel in a playful mood. She reached over to the couple making out and pinched Mammon on the nipple causing the platinum blond to stop kissing her sister and grab his assaulted pec.

The twins laughed identically mixed with Beel’s deep laugh, Mammon glared at all three of them but pulled Kitty tighter into his lap. “Start the next disk…” he grumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Siska fumed in her shared room with her sister Talia. She was so angry that there was a broken mirror and her left hand was bloody. “Siska, calm down. It’s not the end of the world. Lord Asmodeus will get you another to feed off of. Lucifer isn’t the only being to feed on. You're acting like an addict.” she said as she tended to the wounded hand.

A growl emitted from the angry succubus, “Really, Talia? Do you know what it’s like to feed on a demon lord? I have been feeding on him for centuries and his lust and sex is…” she paused letting out a hiss from the wound being cleaned, “...is like nothing I have ever had. Now to be discarded like a juice box for, for a Diavolo damned HUMAN!” she screeched the word human.

“Siska! Relax! You know that that is our duty to Lord Asmodeus and Lord Diavolo. We keep the lust regulated because it serves two purposes one is to feed us and keep the male demons level-headed and not thinking about sex.” Talia reminded her sister of their role in the Devildom. As she spoke she regarded her sister carefully, but it was evident so she had to ask, “Siska did you catch feelings?” 

Fushia eyes narrowed on Talia, “No of course not. I’m addicted to the power I would get from feeding off the Avatar of Pride. All that pent up sexual frustration and the pride he took in tying me up before taking me…” she recalled for her sister as her pupils dilated in lust at the memories. “His aftercare was spot on and I felt as if I did belong to him. I was his until that weak human came along. His lust changed after she did. It tasted...tainted. It wasn’t pure lust any longer.” she spat as she jerked her hand from her sister.

Her anger flared through her body. She felt something within her body snap. She let out an angry snarl and lept through the window of her shared room with her sister and disappeared into the night. Talia ran to the broken window, “No! Siska! Don’t do this!” she cried after the figure. The only response was a furious growl in the dark. Talia was saddened yet worried. This was not a good thing. This was not something that happened to the succubi sect. They never felt jealousy. They were happy to invite more to their bed. It was nothing for succubi and incubi to work together bringing the room to a full-on orgy. They never 'fell in love’ or were ‘jealous’ of the other lovers in bed with them. It was considered an honour to them to have more than one in their bed. Siska, her sister, had become focused on the Avatar of Pride. She didn’t like to share him. He never allowed others into his room or bed. She had become possessive over him even though he never returned the attention she showed him. She grabbed her D.D.D. and started texting Lord Asmodeus.

~~~~~~~~~~

Asmodeus was snuggled up next to his newest obsession, Nick Sinclair. Ever since this man appeared on his doorstep he needed him and had to be in touch with him as much as possible. The human, in his perfect champagne-coloured eyes, was beautiful. His dreadlocked blond hair, deep blue eyes and the secretive smirk he held. He had managed to get his target's shirt unbuttoned and a smooth hand into the human shirt to explore what lay beneath the fabric. He could feel the hard plains of a male physic. He wanted him naked under him, over him, and just any way he could have him. “Ni-” he had started before he vanished from the human’s lap appearing in his master’s room in Purgatory hall. He sat on the bed of Solomon finishing the other man’s name, “-ck..” he frowned.

The sorcerer stood in the door to his bathroom with nothing on. All 72 of his pact marks in full sight. Before Nick, Asmo would have been extremely happy for this sight but now with Nick in his life, he pouted at being taken away from the one he wanted so much.

A cruel chuckle came from the wizard, “Aww, my poor, poor Asmo. Did I interrupt something important?” he asked as he sauntered to his own bed and grabbed Asmo’s chin and forced him to look into his steel-grey eyes.

Asmo being the Avatar of Lust knew what Solomon wanted but did not want him to know what he was doing when he had summoned him. “I was just admiring myself in the mirror. That’s all, Sol-” he said before he was struck across his beautiful face.

“Don’t lie to me Asmo! I can smell another’s cologne on you and this isn’t the first time. It's the same man and besides you know what day it is and I want you to smell like you and no one else when you come to serve me.” he said calmly but the cruelty in his voice was on the edge.

Hiding his tears, his own clothes vanished by magic as he slid off the bed and onto his knees to accept what the sorcerer placed in his mouth. He knew this was the start and would probably be here for the rest of the day and night.

  
  
  



End file.
